For Keeps, For Love and For Weasley Twins
by Nocturngirl
Summary: DH Spoilers! After the war a distraught Angelina struggles to cope with her loss. Will unexpected news be what she needs to force her to move on? What about George? Will their eventual reconnection be what he needs to pull him out of his own Black Hole?
1. Misery Loves Company

_She rolled over to see the scruffy redhead's body lying beside her. She smiled at the sight of him. "You're here." She must have forgotten to close the drapes because she was blinded by the brilliance of the room. The bright white light flooded the room bouncing off of his pallor skin._

"_Hey, Angel face." He said, softly stroking her cheek. His touch was so light and soft she could barely feel it._

"_I thought you were gone." She said._

"_You know I could never leave you. You're my Angel." He smiled. Aww, she loved his smile._

"_I missed you so much."_

"_Don't worry love, I'm here. I always will be." _

_She rolled closer to him laying her head on his chest. It felt so nice with his arms around her. It felt so warm, and she could feel rather than hear his heart beating. "Don't leave this time, okay. I want you to be here when I wake up." She said before drifting back to sleep._

Angelina opened her eyes but closed them immediately squinting at the brightness of the sun garishly streaking her bed. Her head felt heavy. She dragged her hand and realized the left side of the bed was empty, cold. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw that side of the bed neatly made with the pillow expectantly placed at the top. She rolled over to her side of the bed and saw the nearly empty bottles of wine and Firewhisky.

Oh, no. She remembered everything now. She remembered who she was. And where she was. And most importantly that Fred wasn't here. Fred wasn't here and he would never be here again. Angelina curled herself into that familiar ball after realizing that it was all just a dream. It was just another dream. It was just another damn dream. It was just another thing that made waking up even harder. She reached down and opened the second bottle of Firewhisky. She had drunk most of it the night before, or the night before that. It didn't matter. She took a hard swig and several gulps of the fiery liquid. She was never much of a drinker before. Now, it was all she did. She took another gulp. Stay drunk and avoid hangovers, right? As soon as she swallowed she felt her stomach churn and everything coming back up again. She quickly dragged herself out of bed and crawled over to the bathroom. So much for no hangovers! Her stomach ached as it clenched and contracted. Her throat burned. The porcelain though felt nice and cool against her face. At least there was one good thing.

It had been three months since the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldermort's defeat. The wizarding world was finally at peace. Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldermort and everyone was saved—well not everyone. All Angelina knew was that it had been three months since she last saw Fred—alive. If anyone had told her that before her twenty-first birthday she would have lost the person she loved most and quickly develop a liquid diet, she never would have believed it.

Oh, Fred. How could you leave me? I'm all alone here. What happened to forever?

Angelina crawled back into bed feeling worse than she did before. Her head was pounding now and she felt dizzy. She was not sure if she was still drunk or if she was still hung over, but lately the two seemed to run together so seamlessly that there was little distinction. As she slid her body back under the covers—trying to avoid looking at the empty spot where Fred slept—there was a knock on the door. She slid her body further under the cover as if the visitor could see her from there. She couldn't imagine who it was and was certain it was no one she wanted to see. There was only one person she wanted to see and that wasn't happening, no matter what door she opened. The person did not give up though and five minutes later had taken to hitting the buzzer as well. Angelina was just as determined. She hadn't seen any of her friends since Fred's funeral—though not from their lack of trying and her parents couldn't come there.

It was a simple Blood Ward. Well, not simple. Normally, it was a protection meant to only allow people with the same blood strain into a certain property. Most of the old pureblood families had it built into their protections. Hers did. But, since this was not her ancestral home, Angelina managed to work out the opposite _excluding_ her blood strain.

Finally, the person gave up at the door. Angelina breathed a sigh of relief until she heard that tell-tale Pop! She groaned now annoyed that this person had the nerve to Apparate directly into her flat.

"Well, this is just pathetic." Said the male voice in that familiar drawl.

Angelina just rolled over trying her best to ignore him. She had done such a good job with everyone else these past few months.

He casually threw his body beside her on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard. He'd been on a three-month bender as well. It was about the only thing they shared now. It was the only thing they did together. His pale blond hair, much longer now, fell forward on his face. His skin, sallow, appearing almost gray and the dark circles beneath his eyes, marred his handsome features.

"Have you seen your parents?" Draco asked unenthusiastically. "I hear they're back home."

Angelina mumbled something, remembering the three owls she received from them and didn't respond to.

"Let's go." He said, taking a small engraved silver flask from his robe.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She replied sliding further under the covers.

Draco just took the flask to his head. "Well, I'm out and by the look of it so are you."

Angelina was glaring at him. He could have at least offered her some instead of drinking right in front of her. But, he was right. She was going to have to go out to buy more.

"Come on! What's the point of being drunk if you are not having fun, Ina?" Draco said in a harsh forced tone. His smile was painted on, practiced, but his eyes were hollow.

"I don't want to have fun."

"Yeah well neither do I, but one must keep up appearances." Draco said bitterly, turning over the empty flask as if hoping to salvage one last drop. "You can't buy repentance with just money anymore."

Angelina finally dragged herself out of bed and changed into jeans and a Chudley Cannons tee shirt—Fred loved the Cannons. She swept her hair back only to realize how horrible and sick her face looked. It was a good thing Fred wasn't here to see her looking like this— oh, Fred. "Let's go." She needed to be drunk again.

Desperate to avoid anyone they knew, they went to a Muggle pub. After sitting in a dark corner for hours, they stumbled out, bought more alcohol and headed back to Angelina's flat. It was probably the only reason she still saw Draco. They both were angry, bitter and disappointed. They both were spoiled rich kids for the first time _not _getting what they wanted. They both hated their parents—well their fathers' anyway. They both were too dependent on alcohol. They both were too consumed with their own pain to be concerned with anyone else's. It was like they were children again and nothing mattered but them. It was strangely liberating. They didn't have to pretend. They didn't have to do anything but whatever the hell they wanted.

"Oh, we should go flying." Angelina said dreamily.

"Like you could even hold up a broom right now?" Draco said lying on the couch.

"I'd still fair better than you." Angelina said trying her best to stand straight. She hadn't flown in months. Lately she couldn't stand it. It reminded her of Qudditch, which reminded her of Fred. Everything reminded her of Fred. Perhaps that's why she stopped playing. On the table still lay the letter she got from the Pride of Portree manager informing her that after missing the last ten practices and not responding to their previous owls, she had been replaced. Nearby in a rumpled pile lay the afore mentioned Owls.

She didn't care though. Fred was gone. Why should she care about something as stupid as Quidditch? It was just a game. A stupid game that she and Fred loved. Angelina went over to her new Firebolt. It was beautiful. She hadn't even gotten a chance to use it. She gingerly ran her hands down the pristine wood.

Draco sat and watched her as she gently went to her knees and cradled the broom in her hand. "All right then." He said standing up, a bit wobbly as well. "Let's go."

They finished their drinks, grabbed their brooms and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Try your best to keep up." Draco yelled jumping on his broom and taking off.

Angelina cursed as she took off after him. They flew into the wood and were soon playing Hide and Seek zipping back and forth, in and out of trees. Draco had disappeared and Angelina hovered, her eyes searching for him. The scenery started to get blurry, that dizzy, loopy feeling she had earlier came back and Angelina tried to shake it off and clear her head.

"Gotcha!" Draco said sneaking up behind her and slapping her hard on the back.

Angelina didn't have time to recover. She fell forward and plummeted through the branches, landing hard on the ground.


	2. Unexpecting

Angelina awoke in a strange and narrow bed. Her entire body hurt. She felt the bandage around her head. Her left arm was bandaged as well, along with her right leg and her left foot. She tried to sit up, the muscles in her back, her arms and her legs all felt like they were being ripped apart. She was pretty sure she could feel every muscle in her body. Even her bum hurt. But, she was a Quidditch player. She was accustomed to pain. Even though she had to admit this was above and beyond the usual. She felt like she did when Montague pushed her off her broom—no this felt worse. She looked around to see several identical beds beside and across from her. Crap, even her neck hurt.

"Ah, you are awake." She heard. She looked over to see a man in the green healer robes walking toward her. His long dark hair was held in back.

"Where am I?"

"Why St. Mungo's of course." The man answered in a tone too cheerful for Angelina's liking. She hated cheerful people. They always want to know why you are not. "I am healer Whistle."

"What am I doing here?" She asked. "How did I even . . ."

"Well, the young man that brought you here says you took quite a spill, though he looked a little worse for the wear himself." He started, and then—to Angelina's surprise—sat on the bed to speak with her more intimately. "Now, you had several broken bones, a large contusion on your forehead, a severe concussion of course and several cuts and bruises, but we've healed you up very nicely. I don't know what you were doing flying in the woods at that hour but I suppose Firewhisky has a way of making us think we can do the impossible." He whipped his wand and conjured a cup of some steaming purple liquid for her. "Drink it." He ordered gently. "It will take away the pain."

"I doubt that." Angelina said softly. She quickly took a sip realizing that he had heard her. She looked away not wanting to see that piteous look in his eyes.

Healer Whistle gently patted her knee. "Well, it is limited to physical pain but it is a much safer method for you and for your baby."

Angelina choked on her drink. Great, not only was he annoyingly cheerful he was also completely incompetent. "I'm sorry but you have me confused with another patient." His mistake actually made her quite worried and she put down the cup. After all that drink was probably for that other patient. She was always good at potions and knew enough not to drink something that wasn't for her.

He stood up and got her chart. "Johnson, Angelina right?"

"Yes, but you're wrong." She said getting annoyed. "That's impossible."

"Immaculate Conception then?"

Angelina just raised an eyebrow at him ensuring that even in their short acquaintance he would know not to try her.

He cleared his throat and took a different approach. "I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson-"

"Miss."

"Ms. Johnson? Oh, I see. Apparently this was not expected, but you are in fact 13 weeks . . ."

Angelina did not hear the rest of his speech as the realization flooded her mind. She wasn't hung over, after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" Angelina asked as Alicia sat down beside her.

"I work here, remember."

"Of course." She looked down in shame. How could she forget that Alicia—her best friend—was training to be a healer?

"Imagine my surprise when I see, of all things, Draco Malfoy bringing you in here bleeding and looking the way you did."

"Is he still-"

"No," Alicia said in a harsher tone Angelina had ever heard from her. "He left as soon as we took you in. He practically ran away actually."

The two friends remained silent. Angelina could tell that Alicia was hurt. She knew what Alicia was thinking. How could she reject all her friends but see Draco? She should hate him. She should hate him more than anyone because Death Eaters killed Fred. But, Draco wasn't a Death Eater—not really. He was a child. He was a stupid child who believed in the wrong thing and got in way over his head. It was all Lucius' fault. He was the one who got them involved and put thier entire family in danger. She knew this. But it didn't matter. And, it was too hard to explain the lower points about misery's affinity for company. Draco hated himself enough, he didn't need her help. And, she didn't have enough emotion in her left to hate anyone. She was too numb most of the time. The only emotion that ever managed to squeeze through the drunkenness and sleep was pain. Now, she couldn't even drown it. "So, I guess you know."

"I read your chart."

Angelina just laughed. It was a hard sort of a hard, desperate laugh at the irony in things. "How funny is this huh? Angelina Johnson knocked up and alone before she turns twenty-one."

"You're not knocked up." Alicia said.

"I might as well be. Fred's gone. What does the rest matter?" She said.

"Look Angie, I don't know how you feel-" She started.

"No, you don't." Angelina said bitterly.

"I know I don't." Alicia struggled. "You're right I don't know how you feel, I can only imagine-"

"No, you can't." Angelina said in an unfamiliar tone. It was almost like a plea. "You cannot imagine."

"I know I can't but-"

"But, nothing." Angelina said with her hands on her head rubbing her temples. Ugh, this was why she didn't see any of her friends. All the tried to do was make her feel better and they couldn't. They didn't understand how she felt. They couldn't possibly understand. And it was patronizing when they tried to pretend that they did. She took a breath. "How's Wood?" She asked coldly.

"What?"

"How's Oliver?" Angelina asked more determined.

"He's fine-"

"Exactly! He's fine. He's fine, Alicia. So you don't know how I feel. You cannot possibly imagine how I feel. Fred is dead. He's gone, forever. Every morning when I wake up I have to remember that I am never going to see him again, or talk to him, or hear his voice or touch him or-" The words were choked in her throat. "And, I hate the fact that I'm expected to just get over that." Angelina yelled. Several people from other beds turned around and she saw Alicia bow her head and knew that she was wiping away tears. She was such a horrible person now. How was she supposed to be a mother? Angelina turned away. "I'm sorry Al."

"I don't know what to do Angie." Alicia said, tears streaking her face. "I don't know. I can't bring Fred back. I can't do anything. And it's killing me because I can't sit back and watch you while you're in so much pain. And the only thing I can do is just be your friend and be there for you and you won't even let me do that. So what am I supposed to do Angelina? What am I supposed to do? Please, tell me because I don't know how to do this either."

Angelina just looked at her friend in shock. Alicia had always been her best friend but Angelina never paused to imagined what life must be like for her. Alicia lost one of her best friends in Fred as well, and she now had to watch another one self-destruct. And she couldn't imagine how George was doing, so that probably made two. Angelina thought about how hard this must be on her. She and Alicia were complete opposites. Angelina always wanted to take care of everything herself and be independent—perhaps from being an only child. Alicia always wanted everyone to come together and resolve the problem. She was always the peacemaker and the mediator. She could never bear to see anyone struggle be it friend or foe without wanting to help. It was in her nature. It was what she did. She really was a Healer. Angelina always knew it, but it was one of the first times it set in that she wasn't the only one in pain.

"I'm sorry, Al. I just—I just miss him so much." Angelina said as Alicia swiftly moved to the bed and wrapped her in her arms. Angelina buried her head in her friends shoulder. "I didn't know—I didn't think—I never imagined that it would be _this_ hard. I didn't know anything could be this hard. And, every day just seems to get worse and worse. When is it supposed to get better?"

"Oh Angie." Alicia sighed wrapping her arms tighter around her best friend. They stayed like that for a while as Angelina cried. When her breathing finally slowed and her body stopped shaking Alicia loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry." Angelina said as she wiped her face. "It seems another new habit of mine, that and taking my frustrations out on the people around me."

"That last bit's a new habit?" Alicia said with a raised eyebrow.

They both looked at each other for a moment and for the first time in three months and four days Angelina laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Angelina sat on the bed and opened the drawer of her nightstand. There it sat, that slip of gold with its tiny diamond. Fred had given it to her but for the longest time she refused to call it an engagement ring. When she finally did accept it for what it was they decided to forgo the big wedding. Everything was so crazy, and it wouldn't be safe to have so many You-know-who fighters in the same place. They decided they would just run off and get married by themselves and let everyone know later. They could always have the big wedding when the war was over. They never thought that one of them might not survive. They never thought that the same night they made those plans would be the last night they spent together. They never thought that the next day Fred would be gone and Angelina's life would spiral.

But, they also never thought that that night they would conceive a child. Angelina touched her hand to her stomach thinking about the fact that technically she was already pregnant while running around Hogwarts with Death Eaters shooting spells at her. She reached out and took out the ring playing with it in her fingers. That dream was over though. She had to wake up now. Oh, Fred. How was she ever going to do this alone?

"You know, I can come back later if you don't want me to stay."

Angelina looked up surprised. She knew Alicia was trying hard to navigate her way around erratic mood. But, at least she was trying. Angelina took a deep breath and stood up. "No, I think I have spent enough time alone."

Her friend just sat beside her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I mean I know what I am going to do. I just don't know how I am going to do it."

"What about—are you going to tell them? Fred's family I mean and George."

"Yeah, I guess. I know I have to. I just need some time to adjust. Merlin, I'm having a hard enough time thinking about telling my own parents. I don't even know what to say to them, or worse what they'll say."

"Well," she said taking Angelina's hand in hers, "one way to find out, right. Besides if all else fails at least we'll be in this together." Alicia patted her stomach though she was barely showing.

Angelina gave a weak smile back. No, she wouldn't be in this alone technically. Half the women in the wizarding world were probably pregnant right now. Like the Muggle's Second War, the celebration of Voldermort's defeat would cause a baby boom in the Wizarding world to dwarf all others. Many of the children would have celebratory names like Hero, Phoenix and Victorie.


	3. The Reunion

Angelina walked up the lane towards her family's home. The old Johnson mansion looked stark and imposing against the quiet woods that surrounded it. She never noticed that before. Unfortunately, she didn't Apparate far enough in so she could avoid seeing Malfoy manor from the hill. That was the last thing she wanted. She looked down the knolls at her Godparents' house and gardens remembering the days spent there like another lifetime. She shuddered at the thought of the same basement that she and Draco played in when they were children was used to hold her friends hostage. It was creepy even then. She thought of Harry and Hermione and Ron down there, and Luna and Dean and even poor Mr. Ollivander. Lord Voldermort was there. Lord Voldermort was actually in a house that was as large a part of her childhood as her own. It was sickening.

Angelina looked back up to her parents' house. They never joined Lord Vorldermort but, as purebloods, they were safe. Their lives were not disadvantaged by the new regime. They were safe, at least until Angelina's name began appearing on Death Eater watch lists. When things got really bad they tried to get her to go to the Continent with them, but she was not going to hide. She was going to stay and fight. She hated them for running away. To her if you were not fighting against the Death Eaters, then you might as well be one. It was the same views they spouted all her life that allowed things to get so bad. It was the same people who came to their parties that were torturing and kidnapping her friends. Of course they blamed her defiant behavior on Fred. It was always his fault somehow. After calling them cowards and bigots and a slew of other names, she left the house and got her own flat. She received some of her trust money when she turned seventeen and had barely touched any of it. Her parents tried to contact her but she refused all their attempts. She was so mad that she put the charms up against them to prevent them from coming to see her.

It had been over a year.

She stopped at the front door. Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she would try another day. She wished she could have a drink. As she turned away, the door opened behind her.

"Angelina, is that really you?" A voice said tentatively.

"Mother?" She said turning around, more surprised that her mother answered the door herself—that's what servants are for—than its suddenly opening. She looked up and almost gasped. Who was this woman? Lucinda Johnson's hair was pulled back in that familiar bun but her eyes looked so cold and weary. She looked almost old. That glow that always lay within her skin, that made it look like warm cinnamon, was gone and seemed so faded. "Momma." Angelina said stepping into her arms. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

"Oh, Angelina." Her mother sighed. "You're finally home."

Angelina followed her mother into the house. Even the house looked different. It was not the same house. It was not the house she grew up in. That house was light and bright and happy. That house sparkled. This house was dark and dank with closed drapes and covered artwork and chandeliers that weren't lit. It just looked like a slab of cold marble. Perhaps, her absence was not as easy on her parents, as she liked to believe. "Mum, where's dad? Is he here?"

"Yes." She said softly, quickly looking away. "He's in the library."

Angelina knew what that meant. Her father must've known she was there as well. He obviously had not forgiven her for everything that had happened and was said. He always went to the library when he was angry or upset.

"Well, can we go up? I really need to speak to both of you." Angelina said.

"Are you sure my dear?" Her mother saw the determination on her face. "Of course."

Angelina followed her mother into the library. She stopped and the threshold knowing that she was walking the plank. Her hand instantly went up to the ring now hanging from a chain around her neck. She liked having it there, close to her heart. It made her feel strong. She could almost hear Fred's voice whispering in her ear giving her confidence. You're Angelina effing Johnson, he'd say. You can do anything. And, she'd believe him.

"Daddy?" She said walking into the room.

Angelus Johnson sat behind his large walnut desk looking over a pile of papers. Angelina's mother sat in a chair off to the side giving her full view of both her husband and daughter. She nervously bit her lip looking from one to the other. Her hands were regally placed in her lap and she fiddled with them, turning her wedding ring in circles around her finger.

"Hello." Angelina said after he did not respond.

Her father looked up, peering over his reading lenses. They levitated over the pages, which floated up towards him in order of importance. Angelina's intrusion was obviously beginning to cause a hold up as three sheets of parchment waited their turn to be seen.

"How much do you need?" He asked brusquely.

"Sorry?"

"I am assuming your trust ran out and you need more money. I am certain it must have taken a lot for you to come begging so I just want to know how much you need so we can quickly resolve this." He quickly looked back to the parchment before him. There were now at least five rolls of parchments hovering before him, and he appeared as impatient to get back to work as they did.

Angelina just looked at her father in shock. How could he be so cold? He would not even look at her. She wanted to leave. She wanted to tell him to sod off and that she didn't need him or his bleeding money; but it wasn't about her anymore, was it? "I don't think you understand."

"No, I understand. The Dark Lord has been defeated. Everyone has been celebrating for months. You have probably simply partied your money away. No doubt you had help." He finished curtly.

"I'm—I'm pregnant." Angelina heard her mother gasp in horror as she made that statement. Angelina was sure she was thinking of the shame of a scandal.

"You are what?" Her father bellowed rising to his feet.

"I'm pregnant." She said more confidently.

Angelus Johnson stood there with clenched fists. He didn't look up to face her but stayed his eyes on his fist. "And that boy, where is he?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Angelina stood a bit surprised by the question. She scolded herself for not being prepared for that. Of course they would ask about Fred after you told them that you are having a baby. She thought perhaps that they already knew. But, it was not as though he was the only person killed in the war. She felt that prickling in the corner of her eye and a lump in her throat but held her resolve. "He—he's gone. He-"

"He left you. Is that it?" Her father said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"He left you after you got knocked up. And now that you are out of money, you decide to come back for us to foot the bill?"

"Angelus!" Her mother said rising, but was interrupted by Angelina.

"You cold hearted—you didn't even know him. You don't know him at all. The only thing you know is money and bloodlines isn't it? I can't do this. I don't know what I am going to do but my child will not be raised here for you to poison its mind too. I couldn't do that to Fred. I never should have come here." Angelina turned to leave but the large oak doors slammed shut and locked, preventing her departure.

"Stop!" Her mother said in a tone Angelina had never heard before. It was raspy and desperate. She turned to see her mother—always the picture of composure—standing with a determined but almost feral look. "You are not leaving." She said to her daughter, her finger pointing out like a witch in Muggle stories throwing a Hex. She turned to her husband. "And, you—you will not do this again. I will not allow this family to fall apart. Angelus, you will find a way to fix this. You will fix this because I am not—I repeat—I am not losing my daughter, not again. And, I am not losing my grandchild."

Both Angelina and her father stood stunned. Her mother had never stood up to her father like that before. She usually acquiesced and supported his decision.

Her father dropped his hands to his side looking tired, weary.

"Fine." He sat down once again. "I will give you the townhouse in London, because that flat of yours is probably not fit for habitation. But, that boy is not to set foot in-"

"That boy is dead, daddy!" Angelina screamed unable to take it anymore. But, she was not going to allow her father to say anything against Fred. She just stared at him, almost reveling in his stunned silence. "That boy died fighting against Voldermort. While you and your friends ran away to hide in Italy and France that boy was evading Death Eaters and working to defeat the Dark Lord. He died so you could come back here and run your empire." She clasped her hand to her mouth trying to catch her breath. Damnit! She was supposed to be strong. She wasn't supposed to cry. But, it was too late. "We were supposed to get married." She said much softer, her hand hovering before her as if reaching for what just months ago was within her grasp. "We were going to get married that weekend. And the only reason we waited so long was because _I_ wasn't ready. And now he's gone. He's gone and I'm-" There was that feeling again. Angelina grabbed the door handle, her knees feeling weak. Her head hurt so much. The muscles in her body began to ache and the room just would not stop blurring in and out of focus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Angelina awoke in a now more familiar narrow bed. Healer Whistle stood above her with a wide grin. "My my, we do seem to want to make this a habit don't we."

She struggled to sit up and felt her father's strong arms assist her. She looked up in surprise. Now, her father looked worse for the wear. Always put together and tailored, his shirt was half undone and his robes looked as though he had slept in them. His face looked worried and hard. Before either of them had a chance to say anything to the other Healer Whistle piped in again.

"Now, _Ms. _Johnson." He looked at the imposing figure of Angelus Johnson and decided _not_ to sit on the bed beside his patient. "I was certain that I gave you specific instructions to go home and rest yesterday and not exert yourself."

"Is she going to be okay?" Her mother asked. Angelina looked to her left and saw her mother clutching Alicia's hand.

"Oh, I'm sure she will, just as soon as she learns to follow orders. With the multiple injuries she sustained yesterday and the side effects of the healing serums necessary, _and_ the fact that she refused to stay here as recommended, this young lady should rest for a few days. Her body needs the opportunity to fully heal itself. Magic can only do so much you know. No doubt, she got herself overworked which, since she was not yet recovered, triggered the fainting." He turned to Angelina after reassuring her mother. "Now, do I have to keep you here in order to ensure you follow my orders or will I have to come to your house to visit you myself?" He said with a friendly wink.

"No, that will not be necessary. She will be well taken care of as soon as she returns home." Her father said, and then sat beside her. Her took her hand in his. "That is if you want to come home. No, conditions or expectations, just until you get better or as long as you want."

Angelina looked at her hand in her fathers. His large hand enveloped hers making them look tiny. Her eyes went up to the father whom she'd been estranged from for so long. None of that seemed to matter now. At this moment there was nothing else she wanted that to be in her old bed, in her old room, in her old house. She was afraid to speak so just nodded her agreement. She heard her mother sigh and almost cried when her father kissed the back of her hand.


	4. The Reprehensible Truth

Angelina sat in her office at home staring blankly out of the window. She looked at the time again. Hopefully, she could wrap up this interview quickly: _The future of Johnson Holdings_. She'd been working for her father for over a year now. It was funny how much your plans and priorities change when you have children. Five years ago all she wanted was to play Quidditch. Four years ago all she wanted was Fred back, well she supposed, she still wanted that. But, there was no point in having those thoughts. It never ended well. Luckily, she could never stay in her own thoughts for long. She had two very demanding distractions.

"The reporter from the Daily Prophet is here, Ms. Johnson." Her assistant said popping her head in the door.

"Thanks, Copper." Angelina said turning to face her. "Hermione?" She screamed springing to her feet.

The young reporter tilted her head for a moment regarding the former Griffindor Chaser and Captain. "Angelina?" She gasped and then smiled excitedly. "Great Merlin, how are you?"

"I'm sorry? I mean I'm fine but, I thought I was meeting with," Angelina sat down and quickly began looking over her papers. "Verity Scoop?"

"It's an awful name, isn't it?" Hermione said blushing. She sat in the chair opposite Angelina's desk. "Unfortunately, after all the stories written about us after the war, Hermione Granger was too easily recognized. And when it became Weasley it was even worse. So, I go by this when I write to preserve some anonymity."

"Oh."

"But, I guess you know all about that. I didn't know that Angelus Johnson was your father. I mean even in school—you never-"

"Anonymity." Angelina joked nervously. Even now, she made sure was always referred to as Ms. Johnson in interviews and correspondence. She was not expecting this. How was she going to handle doing an interview with Hermione? "Oh, congratulations."

"Sorry?" Hermione said uncertainly as though she were thinking the same thing.

"Ron finally figured it out."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said blushing.

"Those Weasley boys: they never were good at figuring out their feelings or admitting them. Why it took Fred near-" Angelina's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected to say that. She hadn't really talked about Fred like that in so long. She thought about him of course. But just now, seeing Hermione, it was almost like she forgot that he was gone. She hadn't done that in a while.

Hermione looked at her distressed. "I would have sent you an invitation but, well, no one knew where you were." She said quickly.

Angelina suspected this might have been a bit of an exaggeration. She and Hermione were never really much more than acquaintances, and she and Ron only a few degrees more though she was his captain for a little. The bit about her not being around was true of course. She'd made sure of that. The only person she'd seen really was Alicia. But, she was sworn to secrecy even though she spent most of their time together trying to convince Angelina to pluck up the courage to tell the Weasley's the truth, one Weasley in particular. With Hermione here it was only a matter of time.

They sat silent, neither sure how to continue. Angelina had to keep the conversation going. "I heard about Ginny and Harry too."

"Yeah, next year. Mrs. Weasley can't wait."

"Well, Ginny is the only girl. This is sort of their wedding isn't it?"

"If Ginny and mum don't kill each other before that."

They sat silently for another moment.

Angelina knew she had to ask it, but she was afraid to. Perhaps she knew the answer a bit. "And, um how's—how's George?"

"He's—he's fine." Hermione's voice sounded strained; she took a deep breath. "He was much worse before. He's getting better? I think. Yeah." She smiled but it faltered quickly.

"Oh," Angelina just looked out of the window sadly. Poor George. She was such a horrible friend. Of course he wasn't fine. That was such a stupid question. How were they going to get through this interview? It was only a matter of time, and then what? Maybe she didn't have to tell her. Maybe she could find a way to tell her without it looking so bad. Maybe-

"Mummy."

Crap, Angelina thought looking up. There's the end of that dream. That must be Fred's genes. Timing never was his strong point. Or rather it was never really his concern.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the little girl enter the room, but she quickly regained her composure. "Hello." Hermione said to the little girl as she stopped short in the center of the room. She wore a lilac jumper with a plaid skirt. Her hair was tucked under the matching hat.

"Hello." She said eyeing the stranger cautiously.

"I am terribly sorry for the intrusion my dear." Angelina's mother said. "Alexandra, it is very naughty of you to run away from your grandmother and to disobey her orders." From behind her stepped another identical little girl who snickered at the first.

"It's all right, mother." Angelina said smiling then turned to the girl. "Though your grandmother is right." She sighed and looked at Hermione who was now beet red. "Hermione-"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said rising. "I forgot that I had another appointment. I'll call you to reschedule, Angelina. Bye." She said as she quickly departed.

"What was that?" Her mother asked staring at the back of the bushy haired stranger confusedly.

"That?" Angelina sighed. "That was _not_ how I'd planned on breaking the news to the Weasleys."

….

Angelina stood in the parlor stunned though not surprised to be seeing George Weasley after all these years. He looked so different. It wasn't just his shaggy hair, which Angelina suspected she knew the reason he grew out long enough to brush his neck. His eyes were so heavy laden and sad and his face more gaunt than a 24-year-old's should be. He was much thinner than she remembered. He didn't look healthy. He stood with his hands in his pockets and as his body swayed ever so slightly back and forth. Angelina knew that he'd had more than a few drinks. All these years she spent thinking about what she lost: her other half. She didn't want to—she couldn't imagine what life must have been life for him since Fred: a twin-less twin. George really did lose his other half. Angelina looked into his hollow, dark eyes, which bore no resemblance to the carefree, happy pair of blue she grew up with. She felt guilty. She'd wanted to talk to him so many times but the idea of looking at his face always scared her. Now, here he was standing before her after four years. He looked nothing like Fred now. He looked nothing like George, either. He looked like someone she didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I came. I shouldn't be here." He said pacing back and forth unable to stand still.

"Don't apologize, George. I sort of expected it." She said softly.

George did not respond. He was brooding. Angelina could tell. It was one of the few things the twins actually did identically. They never came right out and said they were mad. And she knew George would be furious. He had every right to be.

"How old are they?"

"Um, three." She answered. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

For a few moments, neither said a word, George slowly walking around the room as if in search of something.

"So, you married then?"

"What?" Angelina said stunned. That was not the question she expected. "No."

"Oh, just a fling."

"Sorry?"

"Three."

"Yes."

"When Hermione said you had kids—I couldn't believe it. I never would have believed it... if I didn't hear it from you. Not about you. I thought you were better than that, and so did Fred. I guess we were both wrong. And, to think that I looked at you like you were my only hope. I'd read stories in the _Prophet_ about Ms. Johnson and think: there's Angelina out there, living. She's probably the only other person in the world who really knew Fred the way I did. Maybe there is hope for me after all." George stood holding a picture of Angelina and Fred.

"Look George, I know I made some mistakes-"

"Some mistakes?" He yelled. "You have children, Angelina! Children! Plural. Fred loved you. He wanted to marry you."

"I know that." Angelina yelled back. She did not need to be reminded of what she lost.

"Then how could you? I mean really, did you care about him at all?"

"How dare you George? How dare you?" Snatching the picture from him, Angelina turned away. She looked down at the picture. It was one of her favorites with them. They were in their Quidditch Robes, sharing a broom and Fred did a loop causing Angelina to almost slide off. He thought it was hilarious. When Angelina hit him in the stomach—harder than she'd planned—Fred slid off and fell and landing on his bum. The sixteen year old Angelina just laughed out loud…before losing her balance, falling and landing beside him.

"I know I didn't handle this the best way, but don't you dare question how I felt." Her back still to him, she gently placed the frame onto the mantle of the fireplace.

"Well, it didn't take much to get over it did it, if less than a year later you became a bleeding mum. You were off with some tosser and Fred wasn't even cold in his grave."

Perhaps because it was so strange for her to be arguing with George—since she and Fred were the ones who argued in their younger Hogwarts days—but it was not until then did Angelina realize that she and George were having two completely different arguments. As if it wasn't bad enough now she had to correct him _and_ tell him the reprehensible truth. She reluctantly turned to face him. "No, George you don't understand."

"You're right Angelina; I don't understand." George said dropping his body onto the sofa. "I don't understand how you of all people-"

"Mummy…" sang a duet of tiny voices.

Angelina and George quickly turned to see the pair of girls rubbing their eyes as they stood at the threshold of the room. The arguing had awoken them and they looked at their mother before noticing George. They turned to him and gasped. Their eyes wide and their jaws dropped, they stared at him in amazement before slowly turning to look at each other. With silent communication they smiled and ran towards a stunned George where he sat.

"Daddy!" They both screamed excitedly, climbing onto the sofa and onto his lap to get a closer look.

"Momma look, it's Daddy." Said the girl on George's left knee.

George sat, too stunned to attempt to contain them, as the little girls looked him over.

"No, honeys. That's not daddy." Angelina answered softly.

"But, he has Daddy's face." Said the girl on his right, smooching George's face between her tiny hands as proof.

Angelina moved to the sofa and sat down to face them. "Girls, this is not daddy. This is Uncle George, daddy's brother. He and daddy look alike because they are-were-are were born twins, like you were." Angelina explained reprimanding herself for not having her speech better prepared. After all she had over three years to work on it. "George these two little girls—who should be in bed—are Alexandra and Anastasia…well, Weasley."

"Oh." George said breathlessly. His hands slowly rose and he hesitated for a moment before tenderly placing a hand on each girl's cheek. He exhaled and as he did let out a little laugh. His eyes just jumped from one identical face to another, an amazed smile lingering on his. How could Hermione not know that these were Fred's kids? The Weasley genes must be stronger than they'd realized, George thought as he looked at his inspectors. Their long curly locks were not as brazen as the rest of the Weasley clan but the red was holding on to what he imagined you'd still call ginger. Their complexion was like toffee or tea with cream and as they looked him over he saw they had his eyes, Fred's eyes. Great Merlin, they were beautiful.

"Hello." He sounded amazed that he could muster the required brain cells to say that.

"Hello," they answered softly, as if realizing the reverence of the moment.

Angelina looked up to see Mathilde, the girls' nanny, standing in the doorway. "Now, you guys go up with Maddy. Say goodnight to Uncle George and go back to bed." Angelina said over their protests.

"Goodnight uncle Georgie." They both said and giggling each kissed a cheek. They jumped off the sofa and ran to take Maddy's hands. Alexandra skidded to a stop and turned around to face him. "Are you going to come back to play with us Uncle George?"

"Umm, y-yes, sure, of…of course." He stuttered out.

"Good." She smiled.

George realized she had Fred's smile too, and her eyes sparkled like Fred's would when he thought he had a brilliant idea or wanted to cause trouble. The two were usually synonymous. George watched them leave the room still awestruck. Unsure of how he found his legs he walked about the room aimlessly, talking more to himself than to Angelina. "Huh…twins…huh…twins. And girls too. Mum's going to flip."

"Yes, I'm quite afraid of that." Angelina mumbled.

George looked up suddenly, as if surprised to find Angelina there, and crossed the room towards her. "I'm sorry for what I thought Ange. Oh, I'm such a prat. I'm so-"

"It's fine George. You didn't know."

"But, I should've known better than _that_." He said.

"Yeah, you should've."

"Well, _you_ should've told me." He yelled, remembering to be mad again. "I can't believe you, Angelina. They're Fred's kids. How could you not tell us? How could you not tell _me_?"

"I always meant to," Angelina said. This was the first of a series of conversations she was dreading. "I was in a really bad place when I found out, George. I could barely take care of myself. I had always planned on telling you guys. But I just wasn't ready yet and then time passed and then more time passed and it seemed too late and I don't know. Oh, I know I'm making excuses, but I mean Fred and I weren't married or anything. Most people didn't even really know we were together. What was I supposed to do just show up at the Burrow one Sunday and spring the news?"

"Yes!" He answered. "That's exactly what you were supposed to do. What did you think would happen, Ange? Did you think mum wouldn't be thrilled to see her grandkids? Do you know what this would mean to her? To everyone. They are Fred's kids, Ange."

"I know that!" She said throwing her hands up in frustration. "I know George. I just wasn't ready. I was afraid, all right. I knew everyone would have felt obligated to help me, especially you. I know you. You would've wanted to help. You would've wanted to be there. You would've felt like it was your duty or something and I just knew that…I just didn't think that I could…I couldn't-" She stopped short unable to say it out loud.

"Look at me and not think of Fred." George answered.

Angelina gasped. "I'm sorry George. I know it was selfish." She could barely look at him.

"Yeah, a little." George said shrugging his shoulders and giving her a small smile. "But, I understand. I don't like looking at my face much myself."

Angelina's eyes flashed to look at him but he immediately looked away. He really didn't look like George at all.


	5. The Play Date & The Weasleys

"Hey." Angelina greeted George nervously. "Come in."

George gave an uneasy little smile and stepped into the townhouse. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"Don't worry." Angelina said waving it off. "One thing I have learned with twins is that time is merely as suggestion."

It was a few days later and, George had arrived to meet the girls properly and spend some time with them.

"Well, I hope you are ready. They have big plans for you." Angelina warned.

"Oh, really." Said with a raised eyebrow. His other niece, Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victorie was not yet two years old so she was easier to handle. He was not sure what to imagine from two three year olds especially if they have Fred's DNA.

Angelina laughed seeing the worried look on his face. "Be brave. Hey girls, look who's here, uncle George." She said leading him into the kitchen.

The girls jumped up from their coloring and ran towards him eager to get started. George laughed as each girl commandeered an arm and led him toward the breakfast area where they sat coloring. He soon learned their first activity. Angelina looked on with amusement as they told him the stories of their drawings, asked him important questions about himself, such as favorite color, and moral stance on the debate between chocolate frogs or treacle tart, and tested his strength. This went on for hours.

Angelina stood in the kitchen making them lunch, sure George would be famished after all this, at present he appeared to be some form of mountain that the girls were attempting to scale. She heard a telltale Pop! She turned around to see her father stepping into the kitchen. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Copper said you were working from home today so I stopped by to make sure you were all right and to see my lovely granddaughters. What on earth is all of that?" Her father said above the screams and squeals of afore mentioned granddaughters.

"Papa!" They screamed. This day was getting better and better for them.

Well dressed as always Angelus Johnson dropped to his knees to scoop up his granddaughters as they ran towards him. "Well, now how are the prettiest girls in England?" He asked holding them in his arms as he stood up. He looked around and stopped, stunned to see the face of Fred Weasley staring back at him. He almost had a heart attack thinking he had seen a ghost. He never did like the Bloody Baron. "Who are you?" He looked at Angelina hoping she wasn't dabbling in any sort of dark magic. He clutched his granddaughters closer. It would not be the first time someone tried to use magic to bring back a lost love; it never ended well.

"Papa, it's uncle Georgie."

"He has Daddy's face."

"What?"

Angelina burst into laughter knowing exactly where her father's mind went. He always gave her credit for being far more daring than she really was. "Daddy," She started to explain through her laughter. "This is George, Fred's twin brother."

"There are two of them?"

"No." Angelina said her face now somber. "This is George."

"I didn't mean—" Mr. Johnson quickly corrected himself. "Nice to meet you, George."

"Hello sir." George said tensely. He had never met Angelina's father but had heard a fair bit about him from Fred.

"Come on girls, lunch time." Angelina said desperately trying to cut the silence. "Dad, do you want to join us?"

"Yes, Papa stay." Alexandra said.

"You can play with uncle Georgie." Anastasia said.

"He's loads of fun." Added Alexandra.

"Is he?"

George by this time had moved over to Angelina. "I should go, I think." He whispered unsurely.

"What? Why?"

"No, I mean your dad's here. And it's family, I don't want to intrude."

Angelina looked up at him and smiled. "Well, George you're family too."

"Yeah, but it's different." He said with that uneasiness of demeanor and troubled look in his eyes at the prospect of interacting with people. Angelina knew it all too well. She could see that he had spent too much time alone these past few years. She understood that. It's what she would have done if it weren't for the girls.

"Hey, girls." Angelina said ignoring him. "Who wants uncle George to stay for lunch?"

"Yeah." Both girls screamed. Alexandra slid out of her grandfather's arms and went to George. "You don't want to have lunch with us uncle George?" She asked tugging at his arm and his heart.

He looked at Angelina desperately then into Alexandra's crystal blue eyes staring up at him and sighed. He picked her up and smiled. "Of course I want to have lunch with you."

Angelina grinned to herself knowing it was a dirty trick, but completely necessary. It was time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't do this." Angelina, George and the girls stood outside the Burrow.

"Don't worry Ange." George said trying to reassure her. He could understand anyone having a reasonable fear of Molly Weasley. A fear of Molly Weasley was always reasonable, but he had at least to pretend. "Look, mum's excited. She can't wait to see the girls."

"Oh, I'm sure she can't wait to see _them_. And she probably can't wait to kill me. I know she hates me."

"Well, one way to find out." He said walking on ahead, a twin holding each hand. "Are you coming?"

Angelina ran to catch up as George and the girls reached the front door of the Burrow.

"We're here." George called out, surprised to find the living room deserted.

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe that means that the entire clan wasn't here. Her relief was short lived as the noise from the kitchen—where everyone expected them to enter—moved toward them. Angelina and the twins jumped back as an onslaught of redheads approached them. The girls were introduced to uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, uncle Percy, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione and uncle Harry and aunt Ginny. Finally it was the grandparents' turn and the girls were thrilled to find that they had another Grandma and Grandpa. Angelina knew that going from their small Johnson family to the large Weasley clan would take some adjusting. What she was really afraid of was talking to Mrs. Weasley, who gave her a hug like everyone else but it felt prescribed. Well, she couldn't exactly blame her for being mad at just now meeting her grandchildren. When Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen to finish dinner, Angelina decided to offer her assistance. She would rather get this over with now and she much preferred to be yelled at away from the rest of the family.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." She said stepping into the aroma filled room. Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen helping with dinner. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have an assembly line of food going. Potatoes were being peeled, onions were being chopped in the corner, greens were being washed, bowls of batter were being whisked and the pot had just begun stirring itself. Angelina looked around knowing there were at least eight spells working simultaneously. But, she should not be amazed that Mrs. Weasley was a talented witch. All, the myths about the mild—well not so mild—mannered housewife were put to rest after her dealings with Bellatrix LeStrange at the battle of Hogwarts. Of course, that only made Angelina more terrified of her.

"Wow, you really are good at that." Angelina said in awe.

"Well, having seven," She paused. "Seven children makes you learn to multi-task."

"You know what, I forgot something." Ginny said, bolting out of the kitchen.

"Ummm," Hermione said looking around nervously. "Me too." She quickly departed as well.

"Pathetic." Mrs. Weasley said, her hands on her hips.

The two women just stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Angelina finally said.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned around grabbed the knife and began vigorously chopping the onions by hand. "Oh?" She said offhandedly, though her voice was terse.

"I should have told you, in the beginning. I know that."

"Umm hmm."

"I know you must hate me."

Finally Mrs. Weasley turned around and stood with her hands on her hips inspecting her. "You know Fred was wrong about you."

"Sorry?"

"He said you were a smart girl but I have not seen much evidence of that."

Ouch! Angelina stood at a loss for words. She had heard all about Mrs. Weasley talking to's but she always thought they were supposed to make you feel better in the end. This was not making her feel better at all. Perhaps she was going to get a wailing after all.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and began chopping the onions again. She sighed, gently placed the knife down and turned back to face Angelina. "I don't hate you my dear. How could I hate you? Fred loved you. Though, I will admit I am not particularly fond of the fact that I missed three years in the life of my grandchildren. My first grandchildren: Fred's children," Mrs. Weasley sighed again. "But, I suppose everyone deals with grief differently. I cannot imagine it was easy finding out about a baby while still grieving for the father. Though, I wish I'd known. Lord, knows I needed it. I mean, Fred's children. I never thought-"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. I just didn't know what to do. After Fred—after—after he-" Angelina said crying unable to even say the word to Mrs. Weasley. "It was so hard. Everything was so hard. It was awful. And then I found out I was pregnant; I couldn't handle it. I couldn't even take care of myself. I was destroyed. So, I went back to my parents and-"

Before Angelina finished her statement she was wrapped up into a warm hug. She threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley—Fred 's mother—and the two women, for the first time, shared their grief with each other.

"Mummy, why are you and Gramma crying?" asked Alexandra from behind them.

"Did you fall down and hurt your knee?" Anastasia asked. It was a pain she had just become familiar with after her dealings with a rogue seesaw at the park.

The two women just laughed embarrassed to see the entire Weasley clan peeking their heads into the kitchen.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was still with us." George said.

"Really," Mrs. Weasley said wiping her eyes with her apron.


	6. The Hard Part is Letting Go

Angelina rubbed her temples and swept her hair behind her ear. She couldn't concentrate. She knew she would not be able to sleep tonight. She never could—not tonight. She was hoping that she could at least get some work done. But, no, she could not do that either. She kept looking over at the bar set up contemplating taking a shot of Firewhisky, but she was afraid that if she took one shot that would be the end of it all.

She looked up suddenly when she heard a knock on the door. It was so late that she could not imagine who could be visiting her now. She took out her wand and walked toward the door. When she looked out the peephole, she saw a shaggy, bearded redhead.

"George!" She said opening the door. Disheveled or not, she knew well enough how to recognize one of her best friends. They spent seven years at Hogwarts together. She stepped back and allowed him to enter, not asking why he was on her doorstep at such an hour. She had a few ideas. "Ugh, you reek." She said as he walked past her. George looked as though he had not taken a shower in days or shaved in well over a week, and the smell of liquor seemed to permeate through his very pores. He had a full beard and clutched a bottle of Firewhisky tightly in his hand.

"I shouldn't be here, should I? Did I wake you?" He asked, though not appearing interested in the answer.

"I couldn't sleep anyway." Angelina answered.

George's bloodshot eyes flashed to hers, instantly understanding what she meant. He couldn't tonight sleep either. He couldn't sleep at all.

"Well, since were both awake, let's celebrate." He said holding his arms out to her. "It's what I'm supposed to be doing."

"George, you're pissed already." Angelina stated leading him into the office.

He could barely stand straight and had a huge grin on his face. It wasn't a happy one though. It was hard and forced. Angelina quickly whipped out her wand and did a silencing charm on the room. She did not need the girls waking up to see their uncle Georgie like this.

"Sit down." She ordered.

"Come on Ange. Have a drink with me." He grabbed two glasses from the bar before heading to the sofa.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said restraining the comment that he'd probably had more than enough, himself. That wasn't why he came.

"Come on Angelina!" George said, harshly emphasizing each syllable of her name. "Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not-"

"But, I guess you are better now. You probably don't need a drink."

"Fine!" She could already tell that this was going to be a long night, but she was not about to let George get away with it. Yes, he was hurting. But, she was not going to let him continue to self-destruct like this. He'd done that for long enough. She joined him on the sofa and turned to face him, tucking one leg under her, as George tried to pour the drinks out. He spilled some on his shirt—and a bit on her sofa—so that Angelina soon took the bottle away from him and did the honors herself.

"Aren't you going to make a toast?" George said a challenging, yet tormented, look in his eyes.

"To us," she said purposefully. She was not going to placate him, drunk though he was. Angelina knew what he was getting at. She knew what he wanted her to say.

George just stared at her for a moment and then smiled. "To us." He said softly before his face went dark again and he took a drink. He promptly poured another and took another shot. He sat staring at the fireplace. The bottle of Firewhisky was held between his legs, his hands clasped tightly around the neck.

Angelina watched him sadly. She should have expected this. She really should have been a better friend to him these past few years. How could she be so selfish? If she had been around—if she hadn't been so afraid of him, maybe he wouldn't still be going through this. She could've helped him. She could've been a friend to him. That's what she was supposed to be, right? One of his best friends. She was unconsciously running her fingers through his hair—like she used to with Fred when he was upset. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"George, I'm sorry. I know this is a hard day for you. I mean no one else will understand-"

"No, they won't." He said standing up. He had abandoned the glass and now took the bottle straight to his mouth.

"Stop!" Angelina said grabbing at the bottle. "Stop it!" She wrestled the bottle from him and threw it into the fireplace. The fire blazed as it quickly burned up the alcohol.

"What the hell, Ange?" He made as if he were going after it.

"Is this what you do every year?" Angelina yelled grabbing his arm. "More importantly, is this what you _plan_ to do every year?"

"Yes!" He yelled. "It is." He violently pulled his hand away from her and headed for the door.

"Well, I won't let you." She yelled back.

The doors locked before him and George just leaned forward against it, his head resting on his left hand.

"You don't understand." George growled his other hand curling into a fist on the door.

"Yes, I do." Angelina answered sternly. "That's why you came here, isn't it George? Because you knew I'd understand."

"No!" He slammed his fist into the door. "Look, I'm glad that you got over Fred's death, Ange," George said coldly. "But, not everyone is so strong or so resilient. I don't even know who I am anymore. My entire life it's been Fred and George. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be 'and George'?"

"You just are!" She yelled at his back. She hated seeing him like this. But, the only way they were going to do this was to do it full on. "You are supposed to be George. You just have to learn to be George without the _and,_ and without Fred. You were always your own person. You have to stop making it easy on yourself and find a way to move on. You have to think about the other people in your life and—and stop being so selfish. Killing yourself won't bring Fred back."

"Well, that's just great isn't it?" He roared finally turning to face her again, his hair falling forward on his face. His face was so dark and menacing, his eyes filled with so much anger and hate looking down on her that had he not been George, she might be worried about his next move. "That's really easy for you to say. Right after he died you found out that you were having Fred's bleeding kids, didn't you? You had something to look forward to. Not everyone was that fortunate to have something after he was gone. So don't get all self-righteous Angelina because you were lucky." He stood with his fists clenched tight, his breathing ragged.

Angelina slowly moved to George, paused before him and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you?" She said as George stood stunned. "Lucky? How dare you say I was lucky? You were not the only one in pain George!" Angelina yelled. "I spent the first three months of my pregnancy drunk. And if I had not hurt myself—if I hadn't been piss drunk and stupid enough to nearly kill myself—and ended up in hospital who knows when I would have found out? Who knows what damage I could've done to the girls—or already did? I spent the first year and a half after his death crying myself to sleep _every_ single night. You don't know what I went through. You don't know what it is to be afraid to look at your own children because they remind you of him. You don't know what it is to run out of the room crying when you see your daughter's first smile, because it's _his_ smile. And, you don't know what it is to spend almost a year of your children's lives afraid to be near them, only to wake up one day and find out that they are closer to their grandparents than they are to you, to find out that they are closer to their nanny: to find out that they barely know you. I wasn't lucky George; I had no choice. I had to get out of that hole—kicking and screaming mind—but, I had to get out because I had two people, two human beings, who were completely dependent on me for their entire lives. So, don't act as though I just got over it. And, don't you dare tell me that I was lucky. I just had to accept that there were people _living_ that I could not let down: people who were more important than any pain I was feeling. I-had-no-choice! And, neither do you."

Angelina's body was shaking, her hands trembling and her chest heaving. She was too angry and sad and upset—and a few emotions she hadn't quite identified—to feel embarrassed by her tear marked face.

George just stared at her for a minute overwhelmed and exhausted. Their eyes were locked in battle, his resistance against her determination. His shoulders were the first to drop and, as if giving up, all the tension in his body seemed to fall away. His body collapsed and he dropped to his knees and sat back on his heels, burying his face in his hands. When he finally spoke his voice was low and hoarse. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this, Ange?"

Angelina dropped to her knees as well. She embraced him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I know George. You just have to find a way to move forward because—because you just do."

His arms were loosely placed around her waist, and they just held on to each other for a while.

"You know George." Angelina said finally, sitting back on her heels. She stroked the hair back from his forehead and cupped his scruffy face in her hands. "You know he wouldn't want you to live your life like this. He'd want you to be Forge again." She smiled, looking into George's eyes. "He'd want you to be George and, he'd want you to _live, _for the both of you. You have to live for both of you now. Even though you were always together, you were still always your own person. You just have to remember who that person was."

George just wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her body so close to his that she was sitting on his lap. He closed his eyes, wrapped in Angelina's scent and her embrace. They just stayed in each other's arms for a while.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed." She whispered finally. Helping him up, she led him to the guest room, off the kitchen—as navigating stairs did not seem feasible—and laid him in bed. George was unconscious as soon as he lay in the bed and she undid his shirt to put him in nightclothes. She found a pair of her father's pajama bottoms for him. Although she undid his shirt herself, _that bit_ she did with her wand.

Angelina watched him under the covers sleeping soundly: all the worried lines and the traces of torment not present on his sleeping face. She leaned forward, tenderly brushing the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, George." She whispered.

…

George awoke to the smell of ham and eggs and fresh baked buns, and in a bed much too comfortable to be his own. His eyes opened in thin slits and, bombarded with the brightness of morning, he immediately closed them. Little by little he blinked and became acclimated to the light. He looked around the unfamiliar room, decorated in chocolate, powder blue and white, before realizing where he was. The memories of night before quickly returned to him. He didn't even mean to come here. He was not quite sure why he did. He remembered being drunk. He remembered wanting to talk. He remembered thinking of Angelina as though she was the only person who would understand.

George slowly sat up in bed as more of the night presented itself to his memory. How was he supposed to face Angelina after embarrassing himself like that last night? His head was pounding and he could feel every throb through the rest of his body. He could hear the happy noise of the girls floating in from outside his door, adding to his headache. He stopped. He knew he couldn't just try to sneak away and Apparate. Heading for the bathroom, he decided at least to try look as presentable as possible, say good morning and make a quick exit.

In the bathroom, he saw an entire routine set out for him. Angelina must not have liked the beard because there was a razor and shaving cream set out for him. There was a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo and hovering before the mirror the words: _Day_ _One_. George just smiled. He took a shower and, looking at his reflection, began shaving. He didn't want to look the same and shaved until he had a mustache and goatee. Somehow the mustache made him look too odd and he shaved it off leaving just the trail of red hair on his chin. He rubbed his chin for a bit before deciding to keep it.

…..

Angelina was in the kitchen making breakfast when George emerged. The twins were sitting at the table trying their best to be patient.

"Uncle Georgie!" The girls screamed, excited at the prospect of seeing him this early in the morning.

Angelina looked up to see George and was so distracted by the sight of him she forgot that she had the milk pouring itself in the glasses. It soon over poured, spilling out of the glass, onto the counter and the floor.

"Scourgify." She said quickly cleaning it up. It was embarrassing but her eyes kept darting back to him. George stood there with his scruffy, messed up hair, blue silk pants and white tee. She wasn't sure if it was that he looked so much like Fred or that he looked so little. Either way, it did remind her of something she couldn't quite remember. It was unsettling.

"Hello, my lovelies." George answered, with a confidence he didn't feel. He leaned down kissing Anastasia's cheek.

"Uncle Georgie, your face is different." She said. "You have hair."

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"I like it, it tickles." Alexandra giggled as he kissed her good morning.

"I like it too. You look pretty." Anastasia decided.

"Well, thank you." George said grinning and grimacing at once.

Angelina could tell George was in the throngs of a hangover.

"Good morning." Angelina said smiling .

"Hey," he said nervously scratching his head as he approached her. His eyes fluttered to meet hers and quickly looked away.

"Here." Angelina gave him a cup with a streaming purple liquid, "drink this."

Perhaps, it was all the pranks they played on Angelina when they were in school but George looked down at the cup with reservations.

"I promise; it will make you feel better." She assured.

George sat at the island of the kitchen, his head, heavy supported in his hands. "Ange, about last night-"

"Drink," was all she said before turning back to the stove.

George took a large swig of the purple liquid and then continued to sip it only because he was trying to think of what to say. He was not used to arguing with Angelina. Traditionally they got along scads better than she and Fred did. It was funny. He didn't really have time to think of that because all he could think of was last night, and what Angelina must think of him now, and how pathetic he was, and Angelina's long shapely legs as she stood in just a Tutshill Tornados shirt, and that she was making him breakfast. His eyes lazily followed her as she moved about the kitchen. She was curvier than when they were in school. She didn't have that all muscle Quidditch body anymore but no one looking at her would believe that she had twins. She looked really good. But, then Angelina always looked good. She swept her hair behind her ear. It was much shorter now than it was in school. It was one of the first things he'd noticed when he first saw her. George thought about it and suspected that Angelina's chin length bob was probably a lot like his beard in purpose. It was hard to look in the mirror everyday and remember your past.

"Uncle Georgie, you get to have breakfast with us." Anastasia said excitedly, snapping him awake.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll be having breakfast, lovely." George said as he sat between the two little girls. "Uncle Georgie doesn't feel too well."

"Mummy's buns will make you feel better." Alex stated as it always worked for her.

Angelina placed the girls' breakfasts before them. She stood with her hands on her hips inspecting George. "Are you ready yet?"

As George lifted up his head to tell her that he could not even think about eating right now, he realized that his headache was gone. Not only was the headache gone, but the dizzy loopy feeling, the desire to crawl back into bed and the twisting in his stomach were all gone. He felt fine. He felt great in fact.

"Blimey, Angelina what was that thing?" George asked looking down at the empty cup.

Angelina just smiled and walked away. "I told you it would make you feel better."

"Yeah, I need to know how to make that. You've gotta tell me Ange." George said following her.

"Absolutely not." Angelina said. "Besides, hangovers are there for a reason and that reason is to remind us not to drink so much. You are lucky I decided to be this nice to you. I could have made you suffer through it just to teach you a lesson." She finished smiling. She handed him his plate and George just looked at her knowingly before heading to the table to join the girls for breakfast.

Before Angelina could join the group, there was a loud Pop!

"Good mor-" Angelus Johnson stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing George Weasley having breakfast, in his pajamas. He commandeered Angelina's arm and hauled her to the living room.

"Daddy, what is your problem?"

"My problem?" He whispered harshly. "Angelina Cassiopeia Johnson, what exactly are you playing at?"

"What?"

"Did that boy spend the night here?"

"Oh. Yes, but . . ." She knew what her father was getting at but she didn't want to tell him the truth. Birthday or no, her father did not need to know that George was piss drunk last night. It was just another thing of which Angelus Johnson did not approve.

"But what?" He said, rather than asked. "Is there something going on with you and that boy Angelina?"

"Stop calling him _that boy._" Angelina snapped. He used to call Fred that all the time.

"Then you'd better tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on, daddy! Yes, George spent the night. No, I'm not going to tell you why. He slept in the downstairs guestroom and now he is having breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Angelina finished crossing her arms and leaning into her hip. Although, she and her father had reconciled and he had softened a great deal, Angelus Johnson still had his faults. From the beginning, Angelina made it perfectly clear that his opinions were not going to influence her decisions, and if he wanted of be a part of her and the girls' lives it had to be on her terms.

Her father just looked at her considering for a moment. He set his jaw to speak, raised an eyebrow and then his expression softened into one less demanding though still determined. "If you say there is nothing going on then I shall accept that. But, I want you to know I find the whole thing very . . . disturbing."

Angelina just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do, daddy." She kissed his cheek and headed back to the kitchen. "Look, girls. Papa came over for breakfast."

"Papa!" They said excitedly.

Their grandfather kissed their cheeks and sat down to join them. Positioning himself across from George, eyeing him with Slytherin intimidation, Angelus Johnson said softly. "Good morning."

George swallowed nervously. "Morning… sir."

It didn't take a genius to realize how bad this looked. He desperately looked over at Angelina as she brought a plate of breakfast for her father. Angelina just reassuringly put her hand on George's shoulder as she walked past him.

"So, Weasley?" Angelus Johnson began, his eyes not missing the small interaction. "I don't really know much about you, do I? Since it seems we will be seeing each other more… frequently we should get better acquainted."

Angelina just rolled her eyes. She knew her father could not help himself. He would do this with George eventually so she might as well let him get out of the way now. At least with her there she could temper his approach. Merlin, the way he was getting on anyone would think George was her boyfriend or something.

"You graduated with Angelina, yes?"

"Um, well not exactly."

"How's that?"

"We were the same year of course but I didn't exactly…graduate."

"What exactly does that mean? Do not tell me you were expelled?"

"No, we sort of quit, Fred and me." George said. "We… um." Somehow saying it out loud, to Angelina's father, and his glaring, disapproving eyes, made his and Fred's, attack on Umbridge and grand mayhem causing departure from Hogwarts much less stellar. He always thought Fred was exaggerating but Fred didn't do Mr. Johnson justice. His eyes were black and steely like a hawk and seemed to cause physical pain as they pierced right through him. George had never been so afraid—damn near terrified—around anyone, including his mum. "It's a bit of a long story really."

"I have time."

"But, I don't." Angelina said sternly.

Her father just looked at her and conceded. "What do you do then?"

"I own a store."

"A store?" He said slowly, a bit appalled to be associating with a shopkeeper.

"Yes. Fred and I opened our own business in Diagon Alley, but my brother Ron's a partner now."

"And you earn a decent living with this—with this… shop?"

George sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "I'd say it's pretty fair. We're opening a second store in Hogsmeade since-"

"Really George?" Angelina piped in, for the first time wanting to be a part of the conversation. "That's wonderful. Then, you did it. I mean you really did it." She smiled at her friend proudly. She couldn't but help feel awed that after everything his and Fred's dream came true.

"Yeah, well, Zonkos closed and things were going really well and we knew the market would be there with Hogwarts and all so . . ." George just shrugged his shoulders humbly, their eyes still locked.

Angelus Johnson's eyes darted back and forth between his daughter and George as the pair seemed to continue the conversation in silence. It was disturbing.


	7. A Very Weasley Christmas

Angelina, George and the girls arrived at the Burrow by Floo. Wanting to see the girls when they woke up and opened their presents, George spent the night at Angelina's. The girls were excited about spending their first Christmas with the Weasleys knowing, as every child does, that more people meant more presents. They were right about both. When they stepped out into the living room they were met by the assembly of Weasleys. The girls were soon whisked away by their grandparents and introduced to their uncle Charlie who made the trip specifically to meet his nieces. Angelina still felt a little out of place around the whole clan and she gave nervous hug after nervous hug.

"Who's this?" She asked of the blue haired boy holding onto Harry's pant let.

"This is my godson Teddy Lupin." He answered.

"Teddy, this is aunt Angelina." Ginny said.

Angelina stood stunned for a moment by Ginny's introduction. _Aunt_. It sounded so strange hearing Ginny introduce her as though she were really part of the family. Stranger still because she almost was. She felt almost selfish complaining about what she'd lost. Here was Teddy, who'd lost both his parents in the final battle. She just smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hi." Teddy said shyly.

"Come on Ted, do you want to meet the twins?" Harry asked.

"More girls?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Teddy signed.

Harry laughed, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder leaving an amused Angelina and Ginny behind him.

"I see were at that age." Angelina noted.

"Very much so. Sometimes, I think he just tolerates me when we're together because I feed him." Ginny said laughing. "Oh, I'd better get back to the kitchen and help mum."

Angelina watched Ginny heading towards the kitchen and then to the room full of Weasleys, talking and laughing and playing with the kids. "Um, Ginny do you need help?" Angelina asked catching up. The idea of hiding out in the kitchen sounded like a very good one.

"Oh, yes please. But, I'll warn you. Mum's a tyrant in her kitchen."

"I heard that Ginerva." Her mother said as they entered the room. Ginny cringed as her mother used her full name. "Oh Angelina, dear I didn't even get a chance to really say hello." Mrs. Weasley said giving her a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing the girls and spending Christmas with us."

"Oh, of course," was all she could muster. Angelina didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that they should get a chance to know the family but that would only remind Mrs. Weasley that it was _her_ fault that they didn't. She couldn't mention her parents, because they had the girls' first three Christmases.

"So how can I help?" Angelina asked desperate to say something.

"Well, if you could stop Hermione from burning my sauce it would be wonderful."

"Mum, I'm sorry but you know I'm terrible at the actual cooking part." Hermione complained as Angelina went over to rescue her from the stove.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright then, tuck in." Mrs. Weasley ordered as they all sat around the dinner table. The family was getting bigger and bigger and every year it seemed they had to do another transfiguration on the dining room.

Angelina and George sat between the girls, each cutting up a twin's food. George had become such a staple in the girls' lives by now that everything seemed second nature.

There were at least five different conversations going on around the table and everyone had taken to popping in and out of each other's at random. Harry, who played for the Cannons, and Ron were having an debate about their new Keeper, Ginny was helping Teddy with his food while intermittently disagreeing with Ron about the Keeper, Mr. Weasley, now the Ministry's Director of Muggle Affairs, and Percy were talking about work, Mrs. Weasley was inquiring on the reason for Charlie's bachelorhood and wondering if there were no girls in Romania, and George and Alex were having a negotiation over how many vegetables were the necessary prerequisite for dessert.

"So Angelina, are you seeing anyone?" Hermione asked.

It was funny but somehow through all the other conversations that little question broke through leaving the entire table silent.

"Always the reporter, my Hermy." Ron said dropping his head in his hand.

"Well, it is a natural question Ronald. It wasn't meant to command the attention of the entire room."

But it did. Angelina looked around and saw everyone looking at her expectantly. George just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an expression she could not quite read. When no one resumed talking, she realized she would have to answer.

"Um, no not really. Not at all, I haven't seen anyone, since . . ." She trailed off, suddenly very interested in making sure Anastasia's food was cut well. "I wouldn't have time even if I wanted to." She tried to add lightly.

A sort of awed silence settled over the room and aside from the children, who just looked confused as to why the adults were acting so strangely, everyone soon looked around uncomfortably.

That was such a stupid thing to say, Angelina scolded herself. Why couldn't she have worded that better? Of course now everyone knew what she meant. She hasn't dated anyone since Fred. Angelina saw Ginny's eyes glazed and Mrs. Weasley turn away and quickly wipe her eye. No one knew what to say, without making the entire conversation about Fred.

"Oh, I know!" Ginny said excitedly. "Guess who's getting married?"

"Who?" Angelina asked quickly, desperate to have some conversation that did not involve her.

"Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood." She said proudly knowing that that announcement would usurp the attention of nearly half the room.

She was right.

"Dean and Luna?" Hermione said.

"You're joking." Ron said stunned.

"Well, it took 'zem long enough." Fleur said to everyone's surprise. "I always knew 'zey would get together."

"I suppose they did spend a lot of time together at the cottage." Harry observed.

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation went on around her. Ginny's announcement was perfect as it allowed the Hogwarts group to discuss their friends, it reminded Mrs. Weasley to get on Charlie about settling down, Mr. Weasley started telling Bill about an article he'd just read in the Quibbler while Percy reprimanded them for reading that nonsense in the first place.

"Well, at least that wasn't awkward." George whispered grinning at her.

Angelina just smiled, a defeated look in her eyes.

Angelina and the girls' first Christmas with the Weasley's was like nothing they had ever experienced. Accustomed to the intimate dinner with her family and the Johnson's lavish—i.e. stuffy and uptight—Christmas party, this was sheer pandemonium. There was no rhyme, reason or order and conversations floated around, starting and stopping and random and usually ending with heated debates that Mrs. Weasley had to mediate. Teddy soon overcame his aversion to girls and his Technicolor hair fascinated the twins. He, the twins and Victorie spent most of the afternoon running back and forth and playing in the snow.

Grandpa Weasley captivated the children with his Muggle contraptions. "Now this is a Muggle children's toy. It's called a Tip."

"Top!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison from opposite sides of the room. The two friends' eyes met and they tried to stifle their laughter.

Uncle Charlie soon became a favorite and entertained the children with stories about working with dragons. That led to conversations about the TriWizard Tournament and Harry was called upon to describe the first task and his run in with a Hungarian Horntail. It soon became a large-scale reenactment with Charlie telling the story, Harry playing himself and Ron playing the Dragon. Even Fleur was called in to tell her part with the Welsh Green—after much persuasion. The twins were thrilled to know that their uncle worked with dragons everyday and both an uncle _and_ an aunt went head to head with one full on.

This was the coolest family ever.

Angelina sat at the window apart from the rest of the family. She could not but help feel overwhelmed. It was still too strange to be there and not think that this was the life she almost had. She was glad that the children were accepted and adapted so well though.

"Hey stranger." George said snapping her out of her thoughts. "The Weasley clan too much for you to handle?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm just observing." Angelina said adjusting to give him room to sit in the small space.

George squeezed in beside her, stretching his legs and crossing his arms over his chest. "The girl I knew was always the star of the show, not part of the audience."

"Yes, well, that girl is gone now." She said softly.

"Aww, don't say that. I really liked her." He leaned forward, looking deep into her eyes as if he were searching for something. "I'm sure she's still in there. She's probably just hiding."

"It feels weird. I don't know. Sometimes, I feel like I'm intruding." She admitted.

"Don't be stupid Angelina." George said. "You're family."

"No, I'm not George." Angelina said firmly. "The girls are family. And, I'm glad that they are part of the family."

The girls behaved as though they had been with the Weasleys' for years and not months. Alex was screaming her delight as uncle Ron held her upside down, tickling her stomach, ignoring a protesting Hermione. Anastasia stood with her hands on her hips having a serious debate with her uncle Percy.

"What on earth did Percy do to offend Ana?" Angelina asked deliberately steering the conversation away from her.

George gave her a look, eyebrow raised, as if to acknowledge her pathetic attempt but then just conceded and gave her a smile. "Actually, he offended Charlie by saying that dragons were useless beasts."

Uncle Charlie had solidified his claim as one of the coolest uncles by bringing the girls' Dragon's fire necklaces.

Angelina and George looked over at the pair neither saying a word. Percy actually looked as though he were quite amused and trying to hold back a smile. Charlie and Bill were just egging Anastasia on and giving her fodder with the twelve uses of dragons' blood and the benefits dragon's fire.

"See," George leaned close, put his arm on her shoulder, pulled her toward him, and pointed at Anastasia. "That's the girl I remember. Not afraid of anything, always thinking she was right."

"Always _was_ right." Angelina corrected, smiling and playfully pushing George away. His hands must've been cold because as he touched her neck, Angelina felt a shiver.

"Well, you did get us out of a fair amount of trouble." George remembered smiling, rubbing his fingers on the hair on his chin.

"But, you guys always managed to get me into more." Angelina said laughing. "I swear sometimes I wonder how I managed not to get expelled from Hogwarts with you two."

"Come on Ange, we were just there to broaden your horizons." George said throwing his hands out before him.

Angelina actually stopped stunned for a few seconds. It was exactly what Fred used to say when he tried to convince her of some scheme.

"Angelina!" Ginny called running towards her. Her brazen red hair splayed out behind her as she moved. "What are you doing so far away from the rest of the family?"

George just shrugged his shoulders, giving her an I-told-you-so look.

"Well, George cannot monopolize you all night." Ginny said sternly. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something very important." She grabbed Angelina's hand and led her away into the kitchen before the latter could form a response.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Angelina asked as they reached the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Ginny looked almost nervous and handed Angelina a mug of Butterbeer. "Well, you know that Harry and I are getting married in May." Ginny started.

"Yes?" Angelina said wondering what that had to do with her.

"Well, I wanted Alex and Ana to be flower girls."

"Oh, of course." Angelina said smiling, before taking a sip. She was actually quite pleased that they would be a part of such an important family celebration.

"And, I want you to be a bridesmaid." Ginny said before taking a sip, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Say what now?" Angelina said almost choking on her drink.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Ginny said calmly.

"Um, what? Me? Why?" Angelina said not meaning to sound as rude as she was sure she did. But, how could Ginny ask her to be a bridesmaid? She was not expecting that.

"Because. I want you to. Besides, you are practically family."

"No, I'm not." Angelina said softly. She did not mean to say that out loud and quickly looked up to Ginny to see if she was offended.

Ginny just walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. They younger girl was still shorter than her but she looked up to Angelina with determination in her eyes. She looked so much like Fred there. "Look, Angelina, if everything had gone according to plan you would be my sister in law by now right, so you _would_ be family and be part of the wedding. What difference does it make? You are my nieces' mum and you were going to be Fred's wife as far as I am, and as far as everyone else is concerned, you _are_ family. Besides, I was way closer to you than I ever was with Phlegm. Don't you remember when we were in school, I always looked up to you. I always kind of thought of you as an older sister. You always kind of took care of me. And, I don't have that many girl friends anyway, but I do have a lot of brothers. So, what do you say? We tomboys have to stick together, right?" Ginny said smiling.

Angelina just stared at her for a moment. After all, it was not as though she was just getting to know Ginny. She was probably closer to Ginny than any other Weasley sibling while they were in school. Ginny was always Fred and George's pet. Angelina saw Ginny a lot. And she did take care of her. Maybe it was because she did not have any siblings of her own and the fact that Ginny adored her elder twin brothers and Angelina was always with them. After all, Angelina was there when Ginny got her first monthly _visit _and that was definitely not a situation she could go to her brothers for. Gred and Forge were not what anyone would call understanding, especially when it came to girls

"So?" Ginny asked expectantly.

Angelina could tell Ginny was prepared to convince her if she had the audacity to refuse and the young girl had too much Molly Weasley in her to challenge.

"I'd be honored." She said shrugging her shoulders. It was one of the things she could thank her mother for, being diplomatic. Inside she was saying 'I give up'.

"Good!" Ginny said with a look that seemed to convey that she understood both. She threw her arms around her and pulled Angelina into a tight hug.

The girls walked back into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Have you lost your minds? What on earth are you doing to those children?" Mrs. Weasley yelled in shock.

Ron and Harry stood with Alex and Teddy. The children were levitating before them and the uncles appeared to be in competition as to who could make their child do the most interesting trick. Harry made Teddy do spins in midair. Ron retaliated by having Alex do flips. The kids seemed to love nothing better, with huge smiles on their faces screaming their delight. Both boys—men—quickly summoned their respective child to them and apologized. When, Mrs. Weasley resumed her conversation with Fleur, they moved farther away started up again much to the delight and insistence of Teddy and Alex.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Christmas at the Weasleys' was coming to a close as the children began falling asleep and even the adults began to feel their share. Teddy lay on the sofa with his head on Harry's lap. His hair was beginning to turn a soft violet.

"It always goes purple when he's dreaming something nice." Ginny informed.

"It's red we've learned to worry about." Harry stated.

Alex crawled onto Angelina's lap. "Hmm, you must be sleepy kitten." Angelina said knowingly. Alex was the more independent one. She did not come to mummy unless she was hurt or sleepy. "I suppose Ana will be falling asleep soon." Angelina said.

"No!" Anastasia said proudly, though rubbing her eyes. "I'm not sleepy."

It was quite surprising because usually Alex was the one fighting sleep. But here Anastasia stood refusing her mother's offers.

"Come on. Why don't you come and sit with uncle Georgie?" He said sweetly.

Anastasia smiled and climbed up onto his lap and in no time straddled him lying on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. She lay, yawning, her eyes blinking repeatedly as she tried to stay awake. She was still determined not to go to sleep, though. The day had been too much fun for it to end. She sat with her head on George's shoulder and her body on his chest, as he rubbed her back. It did not take long for nature to win over determination.

"'Zomebody looks tired." Fleur said to Hermione softly.

"Am not either!" Anastasia said picking her head up and surprising them all.

"I know you're not." George whispered still rubbing her back as she yawned.

"I'm not." She said yawning again.

"I know." George agreed, allowing Ana to rest her head back on his chest snuggle closer; putting her arms around his neck she went to sleep.

Everyone in the room looked on silent, smiling at George. Mrs. Weasley smiling wiped her eyes again. Even Angelina was mesmerized by his effortless handling of Ana, and that strange shiver went down her again. This time cold fingers could not explain it away, nor could she explain that odd feeling in her stomach.


	8. The Goodbye & The Good Morning

The winter was extending so far into spring that Angelina's parents decided to have a birthday party for the girls at their Cottage in Nice. Most of the Weasley clan was in attendance though Angelina made sure to dispel her parents' guest list. She wanted to make this a family event. Fleur's parents, the DeLacour's, and her sister Gabrielle were there of course. Though Bill and Fleur took this opportunity to visit with her family, the rest of the Weasleys stayed at the Johnson's Summer house. Angelina's parents were at first a bit disconcerted that they were so outnumbered by the Weasley's; but grandparents being what they were they soon bonded on their mutual love for the children. Charlie came from Romania with special permission to bring a baby Dragon. The little creature fascinated the children—and some of the adults—even after it sneezed at set fire to the cake. They had acrobats, and fire breathers and flying clowns, and had turned their private beach into a small Carnival, with endless fireworks as the background. Mr. Johnson had even brought in Unicorns for the girls to ride. Poor Teddy and, Alicia and Oliver's son, Tommy being boys did not quite get the same reception from the Unicorns. They soon went back to the Dragon, deciding it was much cooler that some silly old horse anyway.

"Is this what your birthday parties were like?" George asked amazed.

"Well, if there is one thing the Johnson's do well: it's entertain." Angelina looked at the girls enjoying themselves.

"I see why you didn't tell us about your parents in school Ange," George continued. "I would hate it if my parents imported Unicorns and Dragons for my birthday." He said grinning.

"First of all, the Dragons came from the Weasley side." Angelina argued. "Second-"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said standing abruptly.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Draco Malfoy approaching them.

Angelina quickly got to her feet with George right behind her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said rising.

"Well, if this were your house Potter, I _might_ consider answering that." Draco responded. Although his voice was confident Angelina could see that cloudiness in his eyes.

"Drake?" Mrs. Johnson said approaching him.

The entire group was silently looking on.

"Sorry um-aunt Lucy," he began nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh Drake dear you know youare always welcome." Mrs. Johnson said pulling his much taller frame into a nervous hug.

"I was just passing by and wanted to talk to Angelina." He turned to face her. "If that's all right?"

"Um."

"No way!" George said and to the surprise of all whipped out his wand.

"It's all right, George." Angelina said stepping between them. She gently placed her hand on his wand. "I'm fine."

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood, their hands hovering over their wands.

"I'm fine." Angelina said again, this time to the entire group. It was strange to have them all pop up as if they were protecting her. "Come on." She said leading Draco away from them. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione obviously trying to settle the group.

Angelina and Draco headed back to the front of the house. Even after all these years, they knew exactly where to go. The Johnson's beach house had large steps with an archway beneath it. If you went to the center of the arch you were perfectly concealed from passers by or anyone who didn't know to look in that particular place to find you. It was where they went when they were young and wanted to talk and hide from their parents.

Draco had changed a lot. His body had filled out some. He looked more like a man now and he no longer had that boyish look in his eyes. His hair was longer too, much like his father's and was held in the back. He still had that haughty, determined expression though with his head held higher than he needed to. Angelina hadn't seen Draco in years, and could not imagine what he could possibly want. The last time they saw each other was no great reflection on either of them.

"Well, this is a surprise." She said her arms crossed defensively.

"I know it's been a while-" He began confidently.

"It's been years, Drake." Angelina sounded almost hurt. After all he didn't even wait for her. She could've died for all he knew, or cared.

"I know it's been years." He said softly this time.

"You just left. You just—you just disappeared."

"I had to."

"What do you mean, you had to?" She twisted her pelvis, settling into her left hip.

"I almost killed you, Ina!" He yelled finally dropping his calm demeanor. "I didn't know what to do. What the hell was I supposed to do? And then when mum told me about your-your situation. Do you know how I felt? You didn't see. You didn't see what you looked like laying unconscious in my arms, your body all bloody and broken. I had to get away. I had to do something."

Angelina just stood there shocked. That's why he left? "Drake, you didn't-"

"_I_ came to your flat that day. _I_ dragged you out drinking with me; I let you go flying—pissed as you were—and then I pushed you off your broom. What didn't I do?" He sighed and leaned against the arch, his fist clenched tight. "I'm just like him. Everything I do—every decision I make is always wrong. People get hurt." He said his eyes looking desperate. He didn't look in the thick of it like the last time she saw him. But, he looked tormented; she knew this had affected him. Angelina never imagined that Draco would've taken that night in his fault. But, then again, he was accustomed to being blamed for things. It was only natural he would take that blame as well.

"You're nothing like him, Dray. And you didn't make me do anything." She said. "You didn't make me do anything I wasn't already doing on my own."

"Ina-"

"Look, I'm not saying you're a model wizard or anything. But everything happens for a reason right? If I hadn't gone to the hospital that night Drake, who knows when I would've found out about the twins. So, in a way almost killing me saved _their_ lives." Angelina smiled. She knew she was probably giving him a little too much credit and that in their younger days she spent more time ripping him than praising him, but he looked like he needed the boost.

Draco just looked at her and smiled. "You always were good at that."

"What?"

"Bollocks."

"Well, it works doesn't it?" She said smirking. "Come on."

"Come where?"

"To the party."

"You're not serious, Ina. I'm not going back there."

Angelina just glared at him. "Come on Drake. You've made your mistakes. Just suck it up and-"

"And what? Become another minion? Hrmph! Saint Potter! Do you really think I could go there and just pretend that everything is just spiffing?"

"It's up to you what your life is going to be like now." Angelina said.

"I'll find my own way, thanks. You know I couldn't stand anything else."

"I know." Angelina sighed. He was still a Malfoy. That pride could not fade.

Deep down Angelina knew that was going to be his response. Deep down she also knew that it was the last time she was going to see Draco. He was not her annoying little brother anymore. He hadn't been that for a long time. She just hoped he figured out who he is going to be, on his own, and soon.

"Good Bye." He mumbled as if knowing her mind. He unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him returning the hug, both knowing it was the last time. "Bye."

Angelina leaned back on he cool concrete of the arch. It was a strange feeling to actually watch part of your childhood leave. Her and Draco parting was difficult perhaps not because of what she would miss, they hadn't been close for years, but it forced her to look at where she came from, perhaps what she could've been. How different would her life have been if she were sorted into Slytherin instead of Griffindor? How different if she had his friends instead of hers?

"All right?"

Angelina looked up surprised to see George approaching her. "Were you there that whole time?"

"Not really, I mean I didn't overhear or anything." He said nervously. He shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to stay close by, you know, to make sure you were okay."

Angelina would have smiled at George's concern if she didn't feel so done in by this ordeal. She just leaned forward and just buried her head in his chest.

"Well, at least it's over." George said wrapping his arms around her.

Angelina just took a breath. It was great that he didn't ask her to go through it all and explain what happened. All he did was kiss her forehead and wrap his arms tighter. Angelina was glad that George came out just to make sure she was okay, though she wasn't sure why. It felt nice, theough. It felt nice to have someone do that again. It felt nice to have his arms around her and breathe in his scent. She just took another deep breath before they headed back to the beach to join the rest of the family. The sun would be setting soon and all she could think of was taking a long bath after putting the girls to bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

George smiled as he saw Angelina approaching in a silk tank top and shorts revealing her long, shapely legs. She always had great legs. She had combed her hair back from her face revealing her flawless skin, high cheekbones and tiny ears. He'd taken over twin duty, including getting them ready for bed, allowing Angelina to take her bath.

He sat on the sofa with the girls sitting on his lap facing him. Story time was over, with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _abandoned beside him, and the girls appeared quite entertained by just talking to George about their exciting day as they played with his face and hair.

"Uncle Georgie, you lost your ear." Alexandra said taking him by surprise.

"It's here." Anastasia said tugging at his right one.

"But, this one's gone." Alexandra said. Lifting his hair to get a better look.

Anastasia leaned over only to discover that her sister was right. Their uncle was in fact missing an ear. Now, this was a story they needed to hear. They both sat looking up at him expectantly.

Angelina saw George wince self-consciously as the girls explored the space where his ear was supposed to be. She and George both looked at the girls neither knowing how best to answer the question. Angelina, having more practice, began. "Well, uncle George got hurt during the war. Do you remember Mummy telling you about the war?"

"With the bad man who took Daddy away?" Alex asked.

"What?" George asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be the story. He realized he had never heard what the girls knew about Fred or anything that happened back then.

"Mummy, say that Daddy was a hero. She say that Daddy got taked away helping to fight the bad man." Anastasia said.

"Did the bad man take your ear?" Alex asked.

"Y-Yes." George said still stunned by the questioning. He just looked at their concerned faces and smiled. "But, he's gone now." He put his arms around them reassuringly, seeing a trace of fear still in their eyes, and pulled them closer. "Don't worry, uncle Harry got rid of the bad man."

"Good," Anastasia said. "We don't want to lose another daddy."

"Sorry? Another daddy?" Angelina asked unable to help herself. She understood that the girls were so young that some confusion with Fred and George was almost understandable. "But, this is uncle George remember." She clarified.

"Yeah," George said softly.

"But, uncle George you look like Daddy." Anastasia said to him. She turned to her mother. "Couldn't he be our Daddy too?" Anastasia asked.

"He could be our second Daddy." Alexandra said matter-of-factly.

"Then you could stay with us always." Anastasia said laying her head on his chest.

Alexandra did the same. "We don't want the bad man to take you too."

"We love you." Anastasia said.

George's eyes glazed as he looked down at his girls. He swallowed hard and his voice was thick when he finally spoke. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed each forehead. "I promise." It was things like this that made George appreciate being sober. Perhaps, that was why he spent so much time at Angelina's and with the girls. He had Angelina's cooking nearly every night now, which he had to admit was the only one's that he would compare to his mother's.

"Come on girls, time for bed." Angelina said not knowing what to say. What could she say? She couldn't say that they were getting too close to their uncle George. After all, George was the closest they would ever get to knowing Fred. It was no wonder that they feel such a connection with him. They should be close to him, right? Besides, they were still young. When they got older they would be able to understand it all better.

"Can uncle Georgie stay with us?" Anastasia asked.

"Uncle George has to go to his own room."

"But what if the bad man comes back?" Alex asked as Angelina picked her up.

"He's gone honey." Angelina said. "He's not coming back."

"But what if he wants uncle George's other ear?" Anastasia asked.

"Who's going to protect him?" Asked Alex.

George stood up with Anastasia clinging tighter to him. "No, please I don't want you to go."

"It's okay. I can stay." He whispered without thinking. He just couldn't stand that sad look in her eyes. She looked as though she was about to cry and he could not allow that.

The request was easier made than fulfilled, as this was Angelina's room so there was only one bed.

George and Angelina finally had to both lay in bed with the girls.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know this is uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Angelina lied as she lay inches from George. They both lay on their backs, stiff as a corpses staring straight at the ceiling.

"Don't worry." George continued. He leaned closer to her, so Ana wouldn't hear, and whispered in her ear. "I'll leave as soon as she falls asleep."

"Umm, sure." Angelina would have giggled when George's beard tickled her neck, if it were not for that strange feeling than ran down her spine—oh, and the fact that she didn't giggle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

George woke up the next morning feeling the warming rays of the morning sun enveloping the room. There was a pain in his back, a crick in his neck and his left arm was completely numb. He felt great. If he remembered the feeling right, he felt _happy_. The scent of vanilla, and lavender and some sort of spice maybe cajoled its way to him. He looked to see Angelina lying facing him with her head resting in the pocket of his left arm. Facing her mum, Alex lay tucked between them with her right arm and leg slung around Angelina's waist and hip. George looked at Ana sprawled out before him, laying on his chest. As if realizing she was being watched the little girl picked up her head and looked sleepily into his eyes. She just smiled, apparently content that he was still there, dropped her head back on his chest, and went back to sleep. He gently placed his hand on her back, protecting her in case she should roll. He looked back at Angelina beside him. Her hair had fallen onto her face and he gently brushed it back. As he did that motion, there was a sharp pain in his arm mingling with his numbness. Instead of a grimace, he smiled. It was the best he remembered feeling in years.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angelina opened her eyes to a meadow of green fabric breathing in the faint smell of candy and something that made her think of fire and the fresh scent that reminded her of rain. But that was ridiculous; it was impossible for something to smell like fire and water. Still, she felt so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to wake up at all. She nuzzled in more as she felt a hand stroking the small of her back and the strong arm it belonged to pulling her closer. She put her arm around George's torso and settled her head more comfortably on his chest.

"Ahem."

Angelina and George sleepily looked up to see Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson standing before them each holding a granddaughter's hand. Perhaps it was the looks on their mothers' faces that made them fully awake. They looked at each other only to realize that they were still in each other's arms.

Still!!

They quickly separated unable to look each other in the eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Angelina Cassiopeia, do you wish to explain to me what that was?" Lucinda Johnson asked her daughter less than an hour later.

Angelina sat on her mother's bed feeling much like she did when she was nine and _borrowed_ one of her mother's Goblin-made tiaras. She looked down guiltily tracing her fingers over the gold brocade pattern of the bedspread. "It was nothing." She said softly.

"That was not nothing, my dear." Her mother said as she sat at her vanity. "I do not know what that was; but it was certainly not nothing."

"Mother, we fell asleep that's all." Angelina explained. "He was just going to stay until Anastasia fell asleep and I guess we both did."

"What about the girls?"

"What do you mean? They love George."

"Yes, I know." Lucinda said eyeing her daughter's reflection through the mirror. "Have you thought that perhaps they are getting too close to him? Or that you are becoming too close to him?"

"He's Fred's brother. They are supposed to be close to him." She decided to ignore the latter question.

"Yes, well I think you are playing family a little too much." Mrs. Johnson turned around to face Angelina. "Do you know what the girls said when Molly and I found them this morning? They said mummy and daddyare sleeping."

Angelina's jaw dropped. "They said that?" Perhaps the girls did not understand as well as she'd hoped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm glad you all are together." Ginny said as she and Angelina sat on the beach.

Angelina looked at her in surprise. "We're not together." Angelina said too quickly. The whole morning had been a series of uncomfortable silences and missed glances.

Ginny just smiled at her. "Fine, I'm glad that he has you, then." She said in that tone that she used, implying much more. She looked at her brother warmly. He'd gained weight, which was great considering she knew that he was pretty much on a liquid diet before. She was elated. It meant that George was eating more than he was drinking. He was finally close to the weight he was before, well everything. And, he was pink again. He didn't look pale or gaunt anymore. He wasn't that sick, pasty, void of color that he'd been these last few years. There were no dark circles under his eyes and his skin didn't look like it was hanging on simply out of loyalty. He was finally looking like his old self. He was finally looking like George. "I know you guys spend a lot of time together. And the girls said he always has dinner there, which by the looks of him means he's probably eating up all your stocks."

"It's because of the girls." Drawing her knees to her chest, Angelina watched George thoughtfully. He lay on his back, laughing, as the girls and Teddy covered him in the sand. "It's good for them. It's good for him too though I guess." Angelina eyes were still fixated on George.

"I don't think it's just that." Ginny said her eyes darting from Angelina to George and back.

Angelina tried to give her an intimidating look—as it was supposed to be one of her specialties—but Ginny appeared un-phased.

"I don't know." The younger girl said still with that smile. "I think you two of anyone deserve some happiness. Why shouldn't it be together?"

"George and I are just friends, Gin." Angelina said knowing Ginny must have heard about that morning.

"Of course." Ginny said smiling innocently. She had that presumed innocent expression that Fred and George used to put on. "I was just saying that-" she paused. "All, I meant was that I don't think it is _just_ the girls that have helped him improve so much. And, I'm glad."

Angelina looked away uneasily. "Well, George is one of my best mates. We've been mates since sorting. And he's their uncle, it's only natural. . ." She trailed off.

"Naturally." Ginny said nodding in agreement, the smile never leaving her face.

Angelina knew better than to look at her younger counterpart as her tone conveyed more than enough.

"Mummy." The twins called.

"Aunt Ginny." Teddy called.

The two women rose and headed toward the children. Angelina was glad just to be out of that conversation. She knew what Ginny and her mother was implying but they were wrong. Like her father said, that idea was disturbing. Still, she could not meet George's eyes. And, the bikini top and shorts that she wore made her feel very self-conscious, even before she felt his gaze upon her.


	9. The Wedding

"Oi, Angelina," George complained as she fixed his bow tie. "It's too tight." He protested reaching to loosen it.

"Leave it alone." She smacked his hand away, grinning, her curls falling onto her face.

"But, come on I'm going to suffocate in this thing."

She smacked his hand away again. "No, you're not."

"If-"

"If you'd stop complaining and twisting around, George Weasley, I could finish much quicker." She reprimanded, she pulled it tighter just for good measure. "I swear you are more trouble than the girls."

George groaned and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Angelina had warned him that she'd have to do it by hand because she didn't know the spell to do it. She had to remember to ask her mother about that one. After he stopped twisting, Angelina did the last few loops and pulled it through.

When George straightened up to his full height, he realized that it wasn't tight after all. "Ah, I see." He said smiling and looking at his reflection.

"Are you satisfied now? Anyone hearing you go on, Maddy probably thinks that I am torturing you in here or something." She said doing some final adjustments.

"Thank you Ange. I don't know what I'd do without you." As Angelina was turning to face him, he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Their lips touched before either realized it. They pulled back and stared at each other in shock, neither knowing what to do next.

Angelina stood speechless, surprised as her pulse quickened. Her and George's eyes were locked. She had to say something. "Okay. Now it's your turn to do me."

"Sorry?"

"My-my zipper and my necklace." She said nervously motioning to the necklace, with the diamond and pearl pendant, which he held in his hand.

"Um, y-yeah. Of course." He said hoarsely.

Angelina turned around and removed her robe. Her bare skin was revealed down to the small of her back and George swallowed hard as he stepped forward. He quickly wiped his hands—which were unusually moist—on his pants, and began zipping her up. The lilac dress looked exquisite against her chocolate skin.

Angelina felt her back arch as George's thumb slid up her skin as he slowly, almost too slowly, zipped up her dress. Her breathing had gotten shallow. He put the necklace around her to fasten it around her neck.

George cursed his fingers as they nervously fumbled with the clasp of Angelina's necklace. He quickly wiped his hands again and finally managed to work the clasp. George unconsciously moved even closer to Angelina wanting to breathe in more of the scent of vanilla and flowers that always seemed to come from her.

Angelina wasn't sure if she had stepped back or if George had stepped forward but she knew they were much closer now. She could feel the heat of his body against hers. She could feel his warm breath upon her neck. She could feel his left hand caress her bare shoulder and slowly slide down to her arm to her waist. She could feel his other hand adjust the chain of the necklace and gently trace her hairline. She tilted her head toward him as his fingers brushed her earlobe and trailed down to her collarbone. She didn't mean to, but she closed her eyes. As George's lips kissed the nape of her neck, she let out a sigh and as she did, she heard George's soft groan and felt his grip on her waist tighten, pulling her even closer to him, leaving not a whisper of space between them. She felt his kiss beneath her ear and his fingers softly cradling her jaw.

Leaning forward, George tilted her chin toward him.

Angelina could feel George's lips brushing on her cheek; she reveled in the sensation of the hair on his chin roughly brushing against her skin. She leaned back, reaching her hand to his face and bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Mummy, we're ready!"

"Yes, honey!" Angelina practically yelled, getting as far away from George as possible.

"Uncle Georgie you're all red." Ana had stopped short and Alex who was right behind her sister ran into her.

"Hey!" She complained but was soon distracted. "Ohh, mummy you look so pretty."

"Thank you Alex. You girls look lovely."

"Uncle Georgie, you look pretty too." Ana said.

"Thanks, lovely." George said grinning. "And mummy is right you girls are two of the prettiest girls in the world." He bend down and scooped them in his arms kissing the giggling girls cheeks.

"Is mummy one of the prettiest girls too?" Alex asked.

"Um, yeah." George said nervously slanting a glace at her. "Definitely."

"We'd better get going before the wedding starts without us." Angelina said quickly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding would prove to be the Wizarding event of not just that year but, by all accounts, the decade. How could anyone top the wedding of the Boy-Who-Lived-and turned the Man-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who? It was a veritable Who's Who of the Wizarding world. It was perhaps the first event where everyone invited sent an R.S.V.P. and everyone attended. The family, which now included, all the Weasleys, Great Aunt Muriel, the DeLacours, the Johnson's and Andromeda Tonks. There were the more illustrious figures like Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid was there of course along with the few surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Former Dumbledore's Army members were there as well: Neville Longbottom came with his, now fiancé, Hannah Abbot. Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood came along with Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry—after Mrs. Weasley's persistence reluctantly sent an invitation to his Muggle relatives.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his cousin Dudley, albeit looking very uncomfortable, show up. The two cousins greeted each other nervously. Dudley had lost the body fat and, now a fairly well known Rugby player was all muscle. Harry's aunt and uncle did not attend nor did his cousin seem to be able to make a tolerable excuse for them when asked by people, other than Harry. Harry knew better than to ask, as he never expected them to come. Dudley sat looking around nervously until Luna approached him. His nervousness soon turned to confusion as she talked to him about Wrakspruts and Nargles, but she soon introduced him to Dean and a few other Muggle born wizards. Dean, realizing his position, engaged Dudley into a conversation about, Rugby, West Ham and Football. Seamus started on that Muggle sports couldn't possibly compare to Qudditch to Dean's concession and they soon began to explain the latter game to Dudley, who seemed though still confused quite interested. He seemed even more interested when Seamus' girlfriend Pavarti joined them with her sister Padma. Introductions were soon made. Dudley never imagined a world where he would be noticed for being Harry Potter's cousin. And with Padma's long hair and with her dark eyes upon him, he began to think that maybe the Wizard world might not be _all _bad.

Angelina and George sat at the table with their friends with Anastasia on her lap and Alexandra on his. They were trying to get the twins to eat some real food before they started playing. Alicia and husband Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan and a pregnant Katie Bell-Jordan.

Come on!" Teddy yelled running up to their table and crashing into Angelina. He was, as usual, followed closely by Victorie, though her smaller legs made it hard for her to keep up.

"Teddy bear, are you okay?" Angelina asked as she rubbed his back.

Teddy leaned on her lap, nodded, and out of breath looked at Ana and then Alex. After being bribed by Ginny, his hair was same color lilac, as the girls' dresses and his vest and tie. "Come on already. There-is-so-much-cakes!"

The twins sprang to attention and jumped off of George and Angelina's laps and the four of them began running away.

"Alex, mind your dress." Angelina called after them.

"Ana, don't run so fast." George called after them.

"And, mind Victorie." They said in unison as the poor silver haired toddler tried her hardest to keep up with her older cousins. George and Angelina turned back to see their friends staring at them with an array of amused expressions on their faces. "What?" once again in unison. Leaning back, George swung his arm around Angelina and rested it on the back of her chair. They looked at each other trying to figure our what they had missed.

"You guys are like a family." Katie finally said with a huge grin.

"Well, of course." George said attempting nonchalance. "They're my nieces."

"Right." Oliver said dryly.

"But, you are so good with them George." Alicia said. "You're a natural. I feel bad. I should have told you."

"Yeah, well." George said shrugging his shoulders. Looking at Angelina and seeing the guilty flash across her eyes, he just smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Angelina just gave him a grateful smile.

"What you should have done is told Katie." Oliver joked. "Then George would've known in less than an hour." Katie always did have trouble keeping secrets. She turned her head indignantly as her friends laughed.

"I can't believe you're a mum Angie." Lee said in awe.

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad." Angelina replied in kind.

"Imperius Curse Kates?" George asked.

"Ha, ha!" Lee threw his head back in exaggerated laughter. "I think I might have to raise my prices for Weasley advert time." Lee joked. After his 'Potterwatch' fame, he now had his own show and now his own station from the WWN.

"Angelina, George here you are." Percy said reaching their table. He had that flustered Museum tour guide look and all he seemed to be missing was the clipboard. "We have to take pictures of the wedding party."

"More bleeding pictures?" George complained. "All we've done today is take pictures."

"Yes, well every wizarding paper in the world seems to be here and they all want pictures of the wedding party. Then we have-"

"All right, all right we're coming." George said rising. "Milady." He said holding out a hand to Angelina.

"Aww, do we have to?" Angelina leaned forward placing her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, her curls once again falling onto her face.

"I am afraid that duty calls."

"Well, if I must." Angelina sighed taking George's hand and standing.

"Yes, well that's all very amusing but we have no time for theatrics." Percy complained rolling his eyes. "I'm going to find Bill and Fleur."

"Oh, Perce before you go," Angelina said stopping him. "Don't forget to breathe."

"Thank you for the concern Angelina, but I can breathe when this is all over."

"Well, see you blue and passed out then." Angelina said as he walked away.

"Hmm," George was rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a _Fainting Fancy. _

"George, don't you dare." Angelina said taking it away from him. "Why do you even have these on you?"

"I was going to slip one to Harry so he'd pass out during the wedding, but then Ginny found out." He shuddered, remembering her response.

"Serves you right for trying to ruin her wedding." Angelina said laughing.

"I wasn't going to ruin it. I was just going to make it more memorable."

"Hmm." Angelina whipped out her wand.

"I'm sorry." He said raising his hands in surrender.

Angelina just took her wand and tapped it to George's loosened tie. The lilac fabric quickly folded itself into a bow.

"Ahh, where'd you learn that neat little trick?" George said grinning down at her, the smile on his face actually making it to his eyes.

Angelina though, pretending not to notice, crossed her arms and settled into her left hip. "Well after this morning, seeing that you have the patience of a two year old, I decided it was better to learn it as quickly as possible."

The pair just looked at each other for a moment both remembering the events what happened and what _almost_ happened that morning. Neither one seemed to be paying attention to their friends or their interested expressions.


	10. It Happened One Night

Angelina, George and the girls stepped out of the fireplace at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Hogsmeade location. The rest of the Weasley family one after another stepped out of the fireplace and gathered in the store. The Ministry of Magic was having a memorial event at Hogwarts to honor the fallen. It was the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldermort's defeat. The first few years had been treated like a Wizarding holiday but today it was going to officially become one. For the Weasley family the day was always bittersweet. It was the day Harry finally brought down the Dark Lord saving the world from terror. It was the day that Fred died, throwing his family into turmoil. The two memories, their best and worst were forced to share the same day.

Angelina walked behind the Weasley family as they entered the Hogwarts grounds. Looking up at the castle in the distance, she stopped short. She had not seen Hogwarts in five years. She had not seen it since that night. She swallowed hard ready to turn and Apparate home. A hand clasped around hers and she looked up not surprised to see George beside her.

"Don't worry." He whispered, with that look of understanding in his eyes. "I'm with you."

Smiling Angelina moved closer to him and let him lead her inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls were finally in bed.

George took Angelina's hand in his. They stood on the terrace just quietly looking out into the night. Angelina instinctively moved closer and sighed as George pulled her to him and wrapped his free arm around her, and began stroking her back. The whole day had been physically and emotionally exhausting.

This year felt different though, at least for George. It was the first year that he hadn't been loath to endure other people's company. It was the first year he'd spent the day sober. It was the first time he didn't lament that the wrong twin survived. He still wished for his brother back; he just—for the first time—_didn't_ wish that he were the one who perished instead. For the first time he saw a light where before he only saw the tunnel. He knew it was the result of his relationship with the girls and Angelina. Angelina was right before: having kids did force your attention away from your pain. The girls were probably the happiest influence in his life. And, Angelina of course was—well, Angelina. She was his best friend. She was the only person who really understood him.

Feeling her body shiver in his arms, "Are you cold?" he asked, his fingers mingling with hers.

She shook her head refusing to meet the gaze she could feel upon her. "Not anymore." She whispered.

George gently stroked Angelina's cheek with the back of his hand, and swept her hair behind her ear. Merlin, she looked even more beautiful in the glow of the moonlight. Was he allowed to think that? He shouldn't think that, right? This was Angelina: one of his best friends. They'd known each other for ages. Besides, she was . . .

"I-"

"Yes." She said eagerly, finally meeting his gaze.

There was keenness in her eyes that George had not counted on, but she quickly, nervously looked away. He just looked at her uncertainly. What was that? He didn't imagine that, did he? "I-"

This time Angelina didn't speak. She just looked up and locked eyes with him, her back arched, leaning into his body, her hands curling on his chest, clinging the fabric of his shirt. He tenderly caressed her face and his thumb lightly traced her chin and the outline of her lips.

They stood in purgatory, moments away, their eyes locked, searching, mouths parted in anticipation, their breaths mingling with each other's, each afraid to make the final move.

This would change everything.

This would change absolutely everything.

"Perhaps," George swallowed hard. "Perhaps, I should go." He whispered, though his left hand clutched her robes at the small of her back and his right hand was stayed on her face. George groaned inside as Angelina finally broke the gaze and dropped her head. Was that disappointment that flashed in her eyes just now? He felt her waist clench as if to step away. And as she prepared to move, George could almost hear the moment begin to break. It was less than an inch of motion, but that was all it took, for his heart lurched. It was agony. He pulled her back that inch and cupping her face in his hand, he brought her mouth to his, and kissed her full on.

Angelina closed her eyes as George's lips finally touched hers.

The kiss was slow and deep, and passionate and amid exploring tongues, fingers getting lost in hair, and her arms wrapped tight around his neck, somehow, Angelina was lifted off her feet—her long legs wrapping around his waist—and taken to the guest room, downstairs, off the kitchen, where George slept when he stayed the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

George awoke the next morning in bed, alone. He slapped his hand to his forehead remembering what had happened the night before. Did that really happen? Him and Angelina? George and Angelina. The idea seemed so unbelievable that it had to have been another dream. But, it wasn't a dream. He could still feel her: her body soft and supple in his arms, her nails leaving trails of fire on his skin, the marks still there as a reminder. He could still smell her. He could still taste the sweet salt of her skin. He could still hear her soft moans, her gasps, her whimpers and her shallow breath as she whispered his name, repeated his name. _His _name. George. She said, George. Just the sound of his own name on her lips was enough. His body still tingled with the memory of the night before. No, this was no dream. Not this time.

George could hear the clang of pans in the kitchen. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? What would she _want_ him to say? What was _she_ going to say? His head felt as though it were about to explode. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. Looking into the mirror at his disheveled reflection, he shaved and combed his hair trying to look the best he could. He needed all the help he could get.

"Morning." He said with false optimism, stepping into the kitchen.

"Good morning." The girls cheered.

He stopped and gave each girl a kiss. The refrigerator door was open hiding Angelina's body. He nervously approached. "Good Morning?" He said stroking her hand when he reached her. The door closed to reveal a very surprised Mathilde. "Maddy!" He said to the girls' nanny, literally jumping back in shock. "I'm sorry. I thought—sorry."

Mathilde looked at him with an expression on her face that said she had a few ideas what he thought. "Sorry Mr. Weasley, I didn't mean to startle you. If you were looking for Ms. Johnson she had to go into the office early today. She must have been late because she seemed to be in a bit of a rush."

"Oh, yes of course. I forgot." He mumbled walking away. He headed back toward his bedroom.

"Uncle Georgie, you'll not have breakfast with us?" Anastasia asked.

"No, my love. Uncle Georgie has to go to work."

"Oh, but why?" Alex complained.

"Because, if I don't work I won't be able to afford to buy you so many presents." He said kissing their necks playfully.

He went back to the room and dropped himself on the bed. Well that answers that question. I'm such a prat. As he dropped his head back onto the pillow, he heard a soft rustle. He looked down to find a piece of parchment. He picked up the letter and read it quickly.

_George,_

_Sorry, I forgot that I had to go into the office today. _

_Maddy will make you breakfast if you want. _

_She's a pretty good cook, so you won't be disappointed. _

_Bye,_

_Angelina_

It was a pathetic letter. And, George re-read it twice almost as if trying to find something he had missed or some subliminal message. What the hell was that?—he thought incensed. Forgot about he office? Yeah right. He'd known Angelina for over ten years. She never forgot anything. All their years at Hogwarts taught him that. It was a blessing and a curse. And three sentences? After last night all she could put together was three bleeding sentences? And two of them were about Maddy and her sodding cooking. What the hell? Maddy's words began to resurface in his mind. In a rush? Of course she was in a rush. She was trying to get away. She was trying to _run _away. Well, that's just spiffing isn't it.

He looked at his reflection and dropped his head. But, then again who could blame her?

He quickly grabbed some clothes from the drawer, got dressed and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It feels wrong. Shouldn't it feel wrong? It should feel wrong. It has to be wrong. It is wrong. Isn't it?" Angelina muttered incoherently to her friend. They sat on a bench as the girls and, Alicia and Oliver's son, Thomas played in the park. Alex and Tom seemed to be arguing over something, as usual.

"Well, that depends. Maybe you do care about him as more than a friend. Maybe it's always been there and you are just realizing it." Alicia said. "I mean I'm not really that surprised."

"What do you mean, not surprised? It surprised the crap out of me."

"Yes, well I'm an observer." Alicia said coyly.

"And what exactly have you observed?"

"I don't know. It's just different when you guys are together. And, I've seen the way he looks at you. And I've seen they way you are around him. You guys just seem to compliment each other. Besides, it wasn't as if you guys had a few drinks and just decided to have at it. It's something that's been building up, right?"

"I guess." Angelina shook her head slightly, looking off into the distance. "But, come on Al. It's-it's kind of sick, isn't it?"

"Well, not necessarily." She said diplomatically.

"Come on Alicia," Angelina said eyeing her suspiciously. "It sounds like something from _As the Cauldron Bubbles_:I'm in love with my dead boyfriend's twin brother." She slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Love?" Alicia, eyebrow raised, leaned closer to her friend. "Now, that is a whole different-"

"I didn't mean that." Angelina said quickly. "I mean not like that. I mean, of course I _love _George. He's one of my best mates. I-I love him like I love you."

"And yet you weren't snogging and having a go with me last night." Alicia said archly. "I think you and George need to talk."

"Oh, no." Angelina said firmly. "I don't think we need to talk at all. We don't need to talk. We're British remember. We'll just pretend that it never happened and move on. We were probably just caught up in the moment. I mean it was the fifth anniversary of the last battle and-and Fred's death, and they had that memorial at Hogwarts-"

"Ohh, right." Alicia said shrugging her shoulders in mock excitement. "Because memorials always get me in the mood for a good shag. They are so very romantic. You're right you were probably just caught up in the romance of it all."

"Shut it." Angelina said, trying her best to pretend not to see her friends point.

"Just a word of warning Angie. Do you remember the last time you had something you should've told George, and you didn't take my advice when I—wise sage that I am—said to tell him in the beginning." Alicia looked over at the girls. "Well, you may not get so lucky and have everything work out so well a second time 'round. If you want to resolve this you have to resolve it. Besides, you don't want to waste another four years thinking about the life you should have."

Angelina admitted defeat. "When did you become the smart one?"

"I was always the smart one." Alicia said sitting back in triumph. "I just let you _think_ it was you. It's part of my genius."


	11. The Conversation That Almost Was

Angelina walked past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Diagon Alley location. The store was busy. George was right: they were doing well. At the sight of George Angelina's breath caught in her throat. Her stomach did some strange turns. It was something reminiscent of a flutter. She peeked through the window, watching him as he showed a Skiving Snack Box to a customer. He looked so light and carefree. He was obviously in his element. She couldn't help but smile. It was great to see that he actually got his dream—well his and Fred's dream. Angelina jumped back flush against the wall seeing George look up. She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this. Perhaps she should go back to her old strategy of pretending nothing happened. Of course that would require seeing him to pretend, which she'd managed to avoid doing for over two weeks. Every time he came for the girls she had conveniently 'just stepped out'. She even had Maddy drop them off to see him in her stead. But, then again George hadn't come over for dinner in over two week either, so perhaps she was not all to blame.

Angelina knew she was lying to herself but that strategy seemed to work for her as well. Perhaps she should see how George responds to her and then take her cue from that. After all it was possible that he wasn't even bothered about what happened. He probably already forgot about it. He was always more complacent than she was. _He_ probably didn't have any trouble sleeping. He probably didn't toss and turn at night his body haunted, tormented by guilty memories. He didn't have to remember his hands caressing her body or his kisses on her neck. He didn't have to remember the low, hungry sound of his voice or the way he nibbled on her earlobe or the way he gripped her body so tightly she was sure she was going to be bruised or the fact that she didn't care if she was. He didn't have to walk by that bedroom every day and still have your stomach contract and your knees quiver while that shiver of memory runs through your body, again.

Perhaps, she should do this tomorrow.

"Deciding whether or not to jump?" George said.

"Huh?" Looking up in surprise, she saw him beside her. How did she not hear the door open? There's a freaking bell! "Um, no I was just about to come in."

George didn't say anything but held the door open for her. There was a look in his eyes almost daring her to come inside. It was almost as if he didn't expect her to. Well, Angelina thought taking a breath, one thing I'm not is a coward. I'm Angelina effing Johnson. Even though I'd choose battling Death Eaters to this right now. She stepped under his arm as a large woman came through the door, in a hurry, dragging a little boy behind her. Angelina was thrust against George with such force that he had to put his arm around his waist to prevent her falling.

"Sorry." She said looking up to him nervously. Angelina realized that scent of fire on him must be from all the things they light up and set off in the store. And the smell of candy just seemed to fit. She closed her eyes and smiled despite herself, her fingers curling on his chest. As his arms moved further encircling her waist, Angelina unconsciously moved forward nuzzling closer to his neck, his stubble gently grazing her cheek. George's hand gently stroked the small of her back. Her heart began to race and she let out a soft gasp. Her skin blazed to life as his fingertips on her sent tingles throughout her body. Her skin seemed to remember the feeling of the last time those hands touched her. It was the closest they'd been to each other since—she quickly pulled away. "We should talk."

"Follow me." George said softly, leading her into the store.

Angelina ducked to avoid a Chinese Dragon's head followed by a trial of fire. It snaked its way past her and the purple fire was cool and tickled as it touched her skin. "What was that?"

"Oh," George said laughing. "That was actually something Ron and I worked on. He got the idea from the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements."

They both became silent remembering the same thing. That must've been just a before Fred died.

"Um well," George muttered leading the way. "Sylvia, I'll be back." He said to the short girl with braids behind the counter before leading Angelina upstairs.

Angelina looked around nervously. She hadn't been in their—his apartment in years. Oh, why did they have to do this here? It was bad enough being in Fred's store but in Fred's apartment—well George's apartment now. Wow, he did change it a lot though. He'd rearranged the furniture. He'd gotten new furniture. Even the color was gone from that sick yellowish-green color—which Angelina constantly mocked, and Fred said he liked because it reminded him of Filch's teeth—to a dark forest green. It really did look very different. But, it was not _that_ different. The point was that it wasn't a different place. How could she stand here and not think about Fred? This was Fred's old apartment. She'd slept here with him, with Fred. And here she was to talk to his brother whom—oh yeah—she'd just shagged. Her mind was just racing, careening out of control. There were too many emotions flowing through her. She felt like she was going to be sick. It was too much.

"This is bad." She said unconsciously.

"I'm sorry?" George said quietly.

"I-I can't do this. This is bad. It's wrong. We never should have done that. It was a mistake. It was a horrible mistake. I should go." Angelina turned around and ran out without giving George chance to respond.

He just stood discouraged, looking at Angelina's back as she ran away once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You did what?!!" Alicia screamed.

The girls and Tommy briefly looked up from their game. The kids sat in the breakfast room adjoining the kitchen.

"I did what you said." Angelina whispered harshly pulling her into the living room. "I saw him."

"No, I said talk to him, not blow through the store like a bleeding tornado. Talking to him requires allowing him to respond and then responding yourself and then continuing along that trend. It's what we call a dialogue Angelina."

"Are you done with your one woman comedy routine?" Angelina asked dryly, not appreciating her friend's sarcasm.

"Look, Angie all I'm saying-"

"I couldn't stay there, Al!" Angelina screamed. "I couldn't stay there with George—in Fred's apartment. How could I talk about shagging him with Fred all around me? Oh, and it gets better. If that wasn't bad enough—when was it again? Oh, none other than the bleeding anniversary of Fred's death. What the hell was I supposed to do?" She finished dropping on the sofa.

Alicia looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry Angie." She sat down beside her.

"I just," Angelina sighed. "I didn't mean to say that exactly, but being there. It was awful. I had to get away. I just couldn't. Ugh—this is horrible. I'm so confused. I hate this. I hate how this feels."

"Angelina, hon, I know you like everything to be perfect and turn out the way you like it but, life is not like that. You cannot expect everything to turn out the way you want or the way you plan."

"I know that Al." She said slightly annoyed. "If anyone here knows that—it's me. My life did not turn out exactly go as planned did it?" Angelina dropped her head in her hand. She really didn't mean to say it like that. It was one of the touchiest parts of their relationship. Angelina knew it wasn't fair, it wasn't Alicia's fault or her choice that Fred died and Oliver lived. She really didn't want to go back to that place where she lashed out at the people around her when she was upset.

Alicia looked liked she was going to respond to her friend for her backhanded comment but decided against it. She sighed. "You didn't plan on having the girls did you?"

"What—I mean—no."

"Do you regret having them?"

"No! What kind of a question is that? Of course not—they're my world." What the hell was Alicia getting at?

"You see how some things that you don't plan on could be the best thing to ever happen."

Angelina just crossed her arms indignantly. She really did not like this whole Alicia being right thing. "Well, that's different."

"Really?"

"It's just too complicated."


	12. Bad Dates and Sad Blue Eyes

Angelina arrived at the Potter's for Harry's birthday party with the girls and her—for lack of a better word—date. The girls soon abandoned her upon seeing Teddy and Tommy. The party was quite the turn out and Angelina had to make her way around the room saying her hellos. When Angelina saw all the couples she was glad she did not come alone. Ron and Hermione were there of course. Alicia and Oliver, Lee and Katie, Dean and Luna, Neville and Hannah. Angelina was quickly pulled away by Alicia and Katie, leaving her date with Oliver and Lee.

"Who is that?" Alicia asked.

"He is gorgeous." Katie whispered.

"Yes, he is. If only he wasn't so pleased by it." Angelina said. "That is Halston Zabini."

"Oh, of course he plays for the Tornados." Alicia said finally recognizing him.

"I don't care what he does but he can do it to me anytime." Katie said.

"Don't you have a husband, and a baby?" Angelina joked.

"I know, but Lee is reality. Halston is like a bronze fantasy God." Katie looked at her friends' quizzical expressions. Patting her the prominent swell of her belly, "I'm sorry. It's the hormones I think."

"Okay, if that's your story." Alicia said.

"I swear I—ohh shrimp." Katie quickly departed.

Alicia grabbed Angelina's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Could we hold off on the abuse please?"

"Angie, what about George?"

"What about George?" Seeing the shock on her friend's face, she gave in. Angelina thought she might have to work hard to avoid George, but he made it very easy by avoiding her instead. He didn't even see the girls as much as before. "We've barely talked in months."

"And you think the best way to rectify that is by coming here with a freakin' Adonis?"

"Well, he's coming with a date."

"What?"

Angelina shoved her hand into a bowl of chips. "I had lunch with Ginny this week. She told me." Actually she seemed quite determined to tell me, Angelina thought.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. So I couldn't show up by myself. That would be the worst. Besides, it's Halston. His mum is a friend of my mum's. Either way, I've known him for years. I just needed someone who would look good on my arm. He fit the requirements."

"I think he just about surpasses the requirements." Alicia said dryly.

Ginny burst into the kitchen almost crashing into them. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"Oh, I-"

"I'm sorry." Ginny said wrapping her arms around Angelina. "I didn't even say hello to you. I just saw the girls and came looking for you."

"Hey Gin,"

"So, you came with Halston?" Ginny asked her hands on her hips, eyeing Angelina suspiciously. "Interesting."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Never would've pegged him as your type."

Angelina wanted to counter that but she knew it was a lie she would choke on. She couldn't even bring herself to words.

"Did you see George yet?" Ginny asked after getting no response.

"What he's here already?" Angelina said frantically. Her hands instantly went up to her hair; George always loved how it looked in curls. She soon composed herself after seeing the self-satisfied look in Ginny's eyes. "No, I haven't."

"Well, let's go out and see him then." Ginny said.

"Um-"

"Yeah, lets do that." Alicia said.

"Fine, let's go." Angelina plastered a smile not willing to allow them to get the best of her. She could handle this. She could handle anything. She was Angelina effing Johnson. She would just go up to George and the nice, homely girl he brought to the party and be friendly. After all that's what they were: friends. She stepped out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who in the bloody hell is that?"

"That is George's date." Ginny said with a defiant smile. She saw Angelina's eye's narrow. "I can't stand her. She's ghastly. She's a notorious gold digger too. She's been throwing herself at him ever since they opened the second store. I think she sees a lot of prospects there. I'm actually surprised George came with her. I thought he couldn't stand her either."

Angelina did not miss Ginny's pointed remarks. She looked at the girl beside George with an unfamiliar searing heat going through her veins. Merlin, she was beautiful. She was really beautiful. Did she have to be that beautiful? With her long silvery-blond hair and perfect body, she looked like a Veela. George had looked up and spotted her so Angelina couldn't even make a run for it. She took a deep breath and started walking to them, ignoring that feeling in her stomach at the mere sight of him.

George watched as Angelina approached him with a determined look on her face. She looked as though she were walking to a firing squad. Wow, she must really not want to talk to me, he thought. He had to suck it up and pretend to be happy and enjoying his—for lack of a better word—date's company. Even though he was sure he'd have a headache by the end of the night hearing her annoyingly nasal voice and her shrill laugh, he was sure it was better that Laurel was here. It wasn't at all for her company as much for the distraction. It was the only reason he finally called her. At least with her incessant talking he would not be able to pay attention to anyone else—namely Angelina. Laurel would not allow it. She was too vain to allow anyone she was with to pay attention to anyone else. And luckily she was too self involved to notice if there was anything wrong with him. And she liked talking much more than listening so he didn't really have to be entertaining.

Besides, when Ginny came by the store this week, after having lunch with Angelina, she told him that Angelina was bringing a date. He just couldn't show up alone and let Angelina think that he was still thinking about her. If she was over him and dating other people, he had at least to pretend to be over her. He couldn't let her see how pathetic he was. He couldn't let her know that he still thought about her every day, and every night. He just needed someone pretty on his arm. Laurel fit the requirements.

"Oh, George, look who I found." Ginny said too cheerfully.

"Hello," Angelina said as she and Alicia joined them.

"Hello, Angelina." George said nervously eyeing her. Her hair was a little longer now and brushed at her neck. It fell in these curls that framed her face beautifully. Her long, dark lashes seemed to draw him into the depths of her eyes. His eyes unconsciously ran over her body in her short dress. It was a startling shade of violet that on someone else would look silly but it looked exquisite against her skin color. The top hugged revealing her perfect curves and the soft flair of the skirt fluttered around her thighs and featured her long legs. Merlin, she looked amazing. She always managed to do that. Stop it! This was ridiculous. "This is Laurel. Laurel this is Angelina." George said quickly. Well, he had to introduce them eventually anyway.

"Hello Laurel." Angelina said with a composure that surprised even herself. What kind of a name was Laurel anyway? And George had called her Angelina. What happened to Ange?

"Charmed, love." Laurel said extending her small, thin hand as if expecting Angelina to kiss it rather than shake it.

Angelina did neither.

"So, how have you been?" George asked seeing Angelina's expression.

"Oh, you know me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I do." He said softly.

Her eyes flashed to meet his. They were instantly arrested in a penetrating gaze. Slowly everything in the periphery began fading away.

"How—how are the girls?"

"They're fine. They miss you." _We_ miss you. Angelina didn't realize until now, actually seeing George again, how much these past months had affected her. She had so much she wanted to say but couldn't. Some things just aren't meant to be.

"I miss them too. You know that." His stare was intense, his eyes searching. As if finding an answer in hers, his expression quickly hardened. "I didn't choose this, remember?"

"Really?" She wanted to say more but anything else would resonate too much.

"That's not fair."

Perhaps it wasn't fair but Angelina couldn't help but feel resentful. It wasn't _all _her fault. After all, she never told him that she didn't want to see him anymore. She never told him to stop coming to the house or coming home for dinner. No, said the voice in her head, you just shagged him, avoided him, blamed him, told him it was all a mistake and then ran away. Why wouldn't he want to be around you after planting all those lovely memories?

"So," Laurel began taking George's arm. "You and George are old friends then?"

Angelina and George snapped into consciousness as if only now realizing that they were in company. George shifted uneasily under Angelina's glare, as Laurel clung to him tighter.

"There you are," Halston said putting his arm around Angelina as he cut between her and George. "I thought I'd lost you."

"No, just right here." She laughed nervously trying to mask her discomfort.

"It's a fair house," Halston began handing her a glass of Elderflower wine. He haughtily surveyed 12 Grammaud place. "But, not much for luxury are they?"

"Some people prefer more simple tastes, Zabini." Ginny commented visibly annoyed.

"Oh, Potter, didn't see you there." Halston said in a tone that expressed that he certainly did. As if Ginny's mane of red hair were possible to miss, he did look directly at her before he began speaking. "Nice house. I see you've moved up." He flashed her a smile and gave her a quick wink causing her to roll her eyes in disgust.

Angelina felt the same way. Oh, he was such an arrogant prat. Why did she ever ask him to be her date tonight?

George was unnerved as the tall broad shouldered, man approached Angelina. He looked like a bronze statue and then to see him put his arm around her filled George with a fresh hatred. "Who's your mate?" He demanded rather than asked.

Angelina saw the look of contempt flash across George's face. Oh, yes that's why, Angelina thought answering her earlier question. She smiled serenely. "This is Halston. He's the keeper for the Tornados." She added for good measure. "Oh, Laurel dear what do you do?"

"I-"

"Laurel has her own show on the WWN." George interrupted.

"Oh, well that's lovely." Angelina said before retaliating. "Halston was named MVP of the team, again."

"Well, Laurel was crowned Most Beautiful Witch for the second year in a row."

"Well, Halston was named _Witch Weekly's: Wizard we Love to Watch and Most Charming Smile._"

"Well-"

"Uncle Georgie!" Yelled two very excited little voices.

The fireball Tennis match had to be postponed for the moment.

"Hello, my lovelies." He said taking them in his arms and scooping them up.

"Uncle Georgie where have you been?" Alex demanded her lips scrunched in a pout. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"Don't you want to be our daddy anymore?" Anastasia asked.

George looked at the blue eyes staring at him and could not respond. His heart was breaking. He looked at Angelina and saw a strange sad expression on her face too. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you girls, but uncle Georgie has been really busy at work. " He saw the unconvinced looks in his girls' faces. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Aww, aren't they just precious." Laurel said moving closer.

"Who are you?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and indignant look that mimicked her mother's expression. She pulled closer and wrapped her arms around George's neck, possessively. George looked at her, smiling despite himself, amazed at how much she looked like Angelina there.

"I'm a friend of your uncle George. I'm aunt Laurel." She said in a singsong voice.

"But, you're not our aunt." Anastasia stated.

Both Angelina and Ginny coughed to cover their laugher and George's face twitched as he tried to hold back his smile.

"Well, aren't you just charming." She said with a painted smile, though her tone conveyed her true opinion. "And how old are you little darlings?"

"Four." The girls said each holding up four fingers.

"How old are you?" Anastasia asked.

Laurel flipped her hair over her shoulder with a flustered look on her face. "It is very rude to ask a woman her age, darling." She informed.

"Are you really old then?" Alex asked.

"Mummy can help you if you can't count that high." Ana offered.

"She can count all the way to an hundred." Alex added.

"Girls," Angelina interrupted before this got out of hand. She could look at neither Ginny nor Alicia, as they appeared ready to burst into laughter. "Where are Teddy and Tommy?"

"Oh, they're on the ceiling." Alex said nonchalantly playing with George's collar.

"We, had to leave them there." Ana added.

"I didn't mean to." Alex laid her head on George's shoulder,pursing her lips and casting her blue eyes upon him in her most innocent expression.

The adults stood confused for a moment before realization snapped to them.

"Merlin's beard!"

Angelina, Ginny, Alicia and George with the girls in his arms ran toward the bedroom leaving Haltson and Laurel behind. When they reached the bedroom they found poor Teddy and Tommy indeed hovering near the ceiling. Once again Tommy and Alex had a disagreement and Teddy, siding with the boy rather than the girls, got caught in the crossfire. Whatever the girls, or more accurately Alex, had done, they were young and their magic wasn't controlled, Alicia and Ginny easily rescued the boys. They did not seem to be in any danger and soon recovered after reaching terra firma and with the promise of sweets. George and Angelina had to reprimanded the girls, though he grinned, secretly impressed.

For the rest of the evening instead of checking in on them periodically the adults took shifts with the kids instead. The kids soon joined the adults with Alex and Ana unwilling to let George out of their sight. They hadn't seen him in so long they wanted to take advantage. When it was time to leave, however, the full impact of George's absence became apparent.

Angelina was putting Alex's jacket on while George helped Ana with hers. Halston waited holding Angelina's jacket in his arm.

"Uncle Georgie where's your jacket?" Anastasia asked.

"It's in the closet love." He responded as he buttoned her up.

"But, you can't leave without your jacket." Alex added looking over.

George and Angelina glanced at each other uncomfortably, quickly understanding what the girls meant.

"Well, I'm not leaving yet, sweetie." George answered nervously.

"But, mummy says it's time to go." Ana informed him.

"Honey, uncle George is staying here. He's not coming home with us." Angelina informed.

"But, why?" Alex asked confused.

"Because-"

"Why don't you come home anymore?" Ana asked him.

"You haven't been home in ever." Alex said abandoning her mother and moving to George.

"It—I know honey it's-it's complicated." He answered.

"Then make it noncomplicated." Ana said matter-of-factly.

"I-"George eyes met Angelina with a defeated expression on his face. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to respond to that? How was he not supposed to feel like a villain watching the pained, confused expressions on his girls' faces?

Angelina looked around uncomfortably at the other guests. The scene with the girls was beginning to command more attention that she desired.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" She whispered to George.

"Come with me." He said leaning in close to her.

Oh, God he still smelled the same. And as the hair on his chin tickled her neck and his hand rested on the small of her back, that shiver ran up and down her spine and she got that flutter in her stomach again. It was the first time they had touched in months. The last time they were this close . . .

George and Angelina led the girls into one of the bedrooms, as the family scene required privacy. This was upsetting enough without an audience.

They sat the girls on the bed before them.

"Now, girls, I know this may be hard for you to understand but mummy can explain it all to you tomorrow." Angelina said hoping to buy some time. She had no idea what she was going to say tomorrow but at least she would have all night to prepare it. "Okay."

"No!" Alex said as she and her sister jumped off the bed, stood and crossed their arms rebelliously.

"No?" Angelina was not accustomed to absolute defiance.

"We want uncle Georgie to come home." Ana stated.

"We don't want to go home without him." Alex said.

Now Angelina looked at him defeated.

"Okay, my lovelies." George began, kneeling before them. He pulled them closer to him. "How about tomorrow I come to get you and we spend the whole day together. I'll have presents."

"We don't want presents." Alex declared.

"We want you!" Ana said raising her voice.

"I know honey but-"

"What did we do wrong? Why did you go away?" Ana asked her eyes wet with tears. "Why don't you love us anymore?"

"I-I do. I do love you. How can you say that?" George said crippled, his heart plummeting in his chest. "Of course uncle Georgie loves you. You know that. You're my girls. I love you two more than anything." His eyes flashed to Angelina and he guiltily looked away. "This is not your fault, okay. You couldn't do anything to make me not love you, ever. I promise."

"You promised before." Alex cried, her tiny fists, clutching at his shirt. "You promised you wouldn't leave. You said you wouldn't go away like daddy."

"I-" George could not speak. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes quickly became blurry. He swallowed hard but the lump would not go away. The wounded expressions on the girls' faces only made his situation more difficult. He hated this.

Angelina pressed her hand to her mouth and turned away taking a deep breath to steady herself. She never imagined the girls feeling like this. She knew they missed him of course. But, they still saw him just not everyday like before. And, they were so young and easily distracted. She never imagined that they had taken his absence so much to heart.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey guys," Ginny said popping her head in the door. "I was just wondering if I could-"

Before she got a chance to say more, Laurel, who had been waiting eagerly for an opportunity, popped into the room as well. "George love, are you almost done here?"

They all looked at the silvery blond in stunned silence.

"I didn't want to interrupt the little family scene." She said condescendingly.

"And yet you still did." Ginny said not attempting to hide her displeasure. "We'll, be out when we're done." She closed the door on her face.

Angelina almost smiled. She loved Ginny.

The redhead turned back to face them. She reached and put a hand out quickly squeezing Angelina's. "Hey girls, do you want to stay with aunt Ginny and uncle Harry tonight?"

The girls looked from one adult to another not knowing what decision to make. It was obvious that uncle Georgie was not coming home with them. And though they still didn't know why, the answers they'd gotten so far were not very enlightening. They had been asking similar questions for months now.

Ginny kneeled down before the girls. "You know Teddy is staying here tonight and we will have so many sweets and cake left after the party that uncle Harry and I don't know what we will do with it all."

Considering the choices, the girls made the most natural decision any wise four year old would make. Ginny took them by the hands and led them to some of the sweets she promised. She was certain they needed at least a good sugar high after their little torment. And leaving Angelina and George alone in the room would give them an opportunity at least to discuss what happened tonight if nothing else. She didn't exactly know what happened between them but she knew something definitely had. She knew that they suddenly went from seeing each other practically every day to almost no contact. And though she tried to make some sense of it they each gave her the same type of indefinite answers.

Angelina and George stood in the room unable to even look at each other. Look what they'd done to the girls. This was their fault. George sat on the bed, dropped his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Angelina just looked at him, his red hair falling forward and the weighted look of his body. He hadn't looked like that—so defeated—in so long. He didn't deserve that—not again. Angelina turned away; she couldn't stay there.

"I should go."

George looked up to her but did not respond. He just dropped his head in his hands again.

Angelina hesitated for a moment. She held her hand out to touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to embrace him. She wanted to do something. But, she couldn't. Her hand just hovered there for a moment and unable to move any closer she soon turned away and walked out of the door.


	13. Not So Identical Twins

Angelina sat in the window seat trying to read. She'd given up on her book and started flipping through _Witch Weekly._ She threw it away after stumbling upon an article about Qudditch's scrummiest players and a picture of Halston kept smiling and winking at her. She'd had enough of that tonight, not to mention the mauling he tried to give her after taking her home. She rested her head on the window and closed her eyes. She just needed to relax. It wasn't working. Nothing was working. She'd just gotten out of the tub after spending a restless hour in Lavender and her vanilla calming body potion did not work either.

She couldn't get her mind to stop thinking about George. She couldn't stop thinking about that awful girl he came with—what did he mean by coming to the party with some other girl? Isn't that so typical of a bloke to just go off and shag the next girl he finds. What did that make her then? Tuesday? It didn't matter. It was not as if they were together anymore—ever. They were _never_ together. Besides, after what happened tonight she could see that the girls _were_ too close to him. They didn't understand. They looked on him too much like a father. But, he wasn't. He wasn't their father. He would be dating other girls and eventually getting married—Merlin, George can't get married. He just can't up and leave them, abandon them all and get married to that Veela and have her around the girls. Oh, how could he? How could he even think that she was good enough for him? How could he want to actually have a life with someone like her—ugh, she was ghastly. And now Angelina was supposed to let him abandon them and let the girls spend time with her too. How could he let that girl be their stepmum—aunt?

The knock on the door ripped Angelina out of her thoughts, but they were still so prevalent in her mind that when she was fuming. And who the hell was coming her house at this hour? It was nearly one' o clock in the morning. This had better be important. She whipped out her wand and opened the door without looking through the hole.

He didn't even jump as Angelina pointed her wand at him. He just dropped his hood to reveal his brazen hair and the demanding look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" She was still mad at him for earlier and for all the things she'd just imagined him doing.

George didn't wait for her to invite him in but just entered the house walking past her stunned frame. "We need to talk."

She reluctantly followed him to the office. "I was in bed."

"No, you weren't"

"I'm going to bed."

"No, you aren't"

"I'm-"

"How long are we going to do this, Angelina? Really—we can't even be in the same room together now? I can't do this. I can't do this, with you. And, I can't not see my girls. Fine, whatever, sure, I know Alex and Ana are your kids technically, but I can't go through what I did tonight. I can't just not see them. This is not fair. I can't lose everything. So, fine since you've decided you don't want to see me anymore then we at least need to talk and make some kind of arrangement or something-" George ranted as he paced about the room never taking his eyes off of her, "and could you _please_ put something on over that—that thing you're wearing because we need to talk and it is very distracting." He finished, not pointing but waving his hand in her general direction.

Looking down, Angelina realized that all she wore was her champagne silk and lace chemise. She suddenly felt quite naked as her tall frame and long legs made the short slip fall even higher on her thigh. And, the thin straps and the low cut did more to draw attention to her cleavage than to cover on top. "Accio Wrap." She mumbled looking away. As she threw the matching piece over her and tied it hastily, she could not help but smile a little inside. No—that's wrong! Stop it.

Watching Angelina, George tried desperately to preserve his train of thought. Why did he have to feel like this? And, why did she have to look like that? The stupid robe that she put on was not doing its job. It slid off her shoulders and as it slowly slid down to her elbow George could not help thinking how much she looked like chocolate being unwrapped. He'd never seen anything so sensual. It was tormenting. How could she call that thing a robe? It was just as short as the stupid little thing she wore under it and her legs just seemed to go on and on and—"Look Angelina, I can't do this-"

"Do what George?" She stood with her hand on her hips like Anastasia when she was being cheeky. "You seemed to be doing just fine with Laurel or whatever her name was."

George just surveyed her with an eyebrow raised. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect this at all. He suspected it maybe, he'd hoped obviously—after all that was the point—but he never really thought . . . "You're jealous."

Angelina scoffed in what she hoped sounded like disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

George laughed out loud. "You are! You're jealous of Laurel." This was great!

"Why would I be jealous of your, your Veela?" She spat the word out with such disdain that Fleur probably felt it all the way at Shell Cottage. "Besides, I had a date so I had no reason to pay attention to yours."

"Oh, yes your duffer Quidditch player." He retorted. "I would've said more to him but I didn't think he'd be able to hear me, what with his head being so far up his arse."

Unable to even look at each other, they both stood silent. They never argued, before. How could one night make them come to this?

"I'm sorry." George said softly. Maybe he was wrong after all. He moved closer to her. "About everything. It was all my fault—that night. I probably took advantage of you or something. You were upset. It was a hard night for the both of us, I guess. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not Fred. I know that's-" Suddenly Angelina's lips were pressed against his.

Angelina couldn't hear George speak any longer without letting him know he was wrong. Well, he was right but he was so very wrong.

George did not even have the opportunity to react before she pulled away. He stood nonplussed as Angelina turned away from him as quickly as she had approached. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Her breathing was shallow and erratic and she was hunched over clutching her heaving chest as if she were wounded. "Nothing, George. I'm sorry. You can see the girls whenever you like. I'm sorry." She slapped her hand to her mouth. She had to get away.

Preventing her departure, George grasped her arm. "No! No, Angelina you cannot do something like that and then just run away. What is the matter with you?"

She pulled her arm away from him. "I don't know. I don't know what's the matter with me George? Don't you understand? I can't do this. _We_ can't do this."

George looked into her dark eyes. They looked so confused, so tormented. But, there was something else. Something else he couldn't quite place. It was a different emotion entirely and he could see it even though it was almost completely clouded by fear. But, it was there.

"Do-do you love me Ange?" He asked uncertainly.

She gasped and took a step back, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Angelina. Do you love me or not?" His voice was stronger now, more commanding and his grip on her arm more firmly than before. "If you can tell me—if you can say to my face that you don't then I'll leave now and I won't mention it again. We can go back to being just friends." George knew that last bit wasn't true. He was sure he was never going to be able to be _just friends _with Angelina. She would always be more. She would always be, Angelina. He would always have those feelings. He'd tried to convince himself otherwise. The past few months were about just that. It didn't work. All, it did was remind him how miserable his life was without her in it.

Angelina opened her mouth to respond; her breath caught in her throat; she immediately closed it. She just looked at him. There was something in his eyes that quelled her. There was something about the way he said her name. Angelina. Not, the way he said it when he was angry or when he was trying to prove a point. It was different. It was demanding. It was almost primitive, carnal. It made her pulse quicken and her stomach contract. She swallowed hard.

"You can't say it. You can't say it, can you? You can't say it because I'm not alone in this, am I? I love you, Ange. I love you and I want to be with you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I've never said 'I love you' to anyone, ever. I know you feel the same way about me. Just tell me that you love me too." George begged pulling her closer to him.

Angelina stood silent, her body shaking with the desire to say something, anything.

"Oh, why can't you just say it?" Frustrated he dropped her hands and turned his back to her. It wasn't as if this was not hard for him too.

"Because I can't. I can't George. You know I do; but I can't. How can I? How can I feel this way about you without feeling like I'm betraying Fred?" She screamed through her tears.

George did not try to comfort her. "What the hell Angelina?" He yelled facing her once again. "You're not the only one sorting out feeling here. Don't think I haven't spent the past few months discussing _this_ with Fred's headstone. Do you think that I planned on falling in love with you? Do you think I don't care that you were Fred's girl? Do you think this is easy for me? You're the mother of his children for Merlin's sake! Do you think that I don't think about that every day? Every time I'm with you or with the girls in the back of my mind I feel like—like I'm a thief, especially now, especially with you. With them I could still be uncle George but with you—this was supposed to be Fred's life and I feel like I'm stealing it. But, is this better? Is making ourselves miserable better than at least trying at being happy?" His voice finally softened as he moved closer to her, held her and gently wiped her tearstained cheek. "I'd given up on that, Ange. I'd given up on damn near everything. But, being with the girls made me look at life again. And being with you made me—makes me feel happy for the first time since everything happened. I can't go back to what my life was, Ange. I tried. I spent the last two months trying to forget you, to get you out of my head. I can't. I can't go on living that life knowing what I could've had. For the first time since I can remember I don't feel like something is missing. This can't be wrong, Ange. It can't feel like this and be wrong."

"But, but aren't you afraid?" She whispered looking at her hands as they rested on George's chest.

"Of what?" He tilted her chin up toward him.

Angelina's eyes, glazed with tears, slowly followed and met his. "That maybe—that maybe I am confusing you for Fred. I'm scared sometimes that—that maybe I am still thinking of Fred when I'm with you."

George paused to consider it. It was not the first time. He had pushed that thought away a few times before. But, she'd said _George_. "Do you treat us the same? I mean does it feel the same?"

"No." Angelina said honestly. "Not at all." She didn't know why she didn't think to analyze that before. She'd analyzed everything else so thoroughly. This wasn't the same at all. At no time did she think that it was Fred. And, there was no time that she _wished _that it were Fred. That was probably what scared her most of all. It meant that she had really accepted the fact that Fred was gone. It meant that she was moving on.

Still, it was strange that the feeling was so different. She supposed it was times like this that she never understood why people couldn't tell the twins apart. Even in this they were different. When she fell in love with Fred it was like a bolt of lightening hitting her. It was almost sudden. She went from arguing with him, practically hating him to liking him and then almost instantly being in love. Their relationship was tumultuous at best and full of passion. They constantly volleyed between arguing and making love. But, that was Fred. Everything with him was like fireworks.

With George it was the opposite. It was subtle so much that she spent most of the time grateful that she had one of her best friends back; and though the realization came with a bang, the feeling seemed to creep upon her. Like George it was unassuming, one day she had a best friend and the next day she had a man she couldn't live without. And she didn't for the life of her know which day was which. The passion was still there: not the uncontrollable fire that constantly threatened to burn and destroy everything in its wake but the kind of love that was liberating because it gave you confidence in its security. He was her sanctuary.

"It's different." She said finally. "But, Fred was my first love. He was my first—everything. That's a lot for one person to be. We'd been through so much together. I always thought that we'd be together forever, you know. And, after he—after he died, I didn't think I could be happy again. I thought that was it. I thought that was all I got. I allowed the girls to make me happy but I never imagined that I could be happy with another man. No one else has ever even come close. But, then you came and I don't know: you just changed everything. I do love you George and I never thought—but aren't you scared at all?" She was mystified by the calm expression on his face. Here all this time she had been going mad. How could he be so calm? How could he not want to rip his own hair out from frustration? "Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"That somewhere in my mind I am thinking you're Fred."

"No,"

"Why? Why not?"

He smiled. "Because, you could always tell us apart."

Angelina's breath caught in her throat again. She didn't have anything else to say. She just leaned forward and kissed him for saying that. It was such a simple and George-like answer. She should've expected nothing less. Putting her hands on his face, kissing him again, she accidentally brushed her hand across the space where his left ear should be. And when George _didn't_ wince self-consciously, Angelina smiled, fully accepting that this was real.

George could felt her lips curl into a smile while they were still pressed against his, though he'd never learn the real reason. He just wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his, closing the chasm that once threatened to ruin them. George quickly tugged at the robe finally unwrapping her and dashed it away. The light material floated and danced its way to the ground. He took her in his arms. He pulled away suddenly and Angelina looked up in surprise, her lips wet and throbbing with kiss. "Are you sure? Because, this one's for keeps."

"For keeps." Angelina threw her arms around his neck as George took her to the guest bedroom, downstairs, off the kitchen, where George used to sleep when he spent the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

George awoke the next morning thinking it was just another dream. He quickly rolled onto to his left side and sighed, satisfied to see Angelina still lying beside him. Her back was turned and she lay like a Goddess, her arm gracefully resting on the round swell of her hips. He propped himself up on his elbow and slowly, lightly stroked his finger down the length of her arm. He slinked his arm between her waist and her arm while kissing her back, then her shoulders and then her neck.

Angelina finally conceded and giggled—yes giggled—as the hair on his chin tickled her neck. She rolled over to face him, his arm still around her waist. "Good morning."

"It is now." Oh, she looked beautiful in the morning. Stroking the hair from her face, George whispered. "I was worried."

"About what?" She could feel George's fingers making nervous little circles on the small of her back.

"Just, that you'd run away again." He said lightly trying to mask the remnants of insecurity in his voice but unable to completely wipe look from his eyes.

Angelina smiled, placed her hand on his cheek, leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "For keeps, right?"

He just kissed her deeply, and as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he pulled her body atop of his.


	14. The Statement & The Question

George, Angelina and the girls Apparated to the Burrow for Christmas. They stood looking down the hill at the house below. They had officially been together for nearly five months, but hadn't quite gotten around to informing the family. It was only a matter of time though. If they went without telling them for much longer would look like they were purposefully keeping quiet. George was more than ready to inform them the first day but Angelina' nerves kept putting the event off.

"I can't do this." She whispered to him.

"Hey, look at how much time you have to prepare now since we didn't do Floo." George said smiling. "You have the entire walk to the door."

She detested how calm he was with everything. Oh, that was just fine for him. He was a Weasley no matter what. They would love him no matter what he did. What would they say when they told everyone that they were more than friends? Mrs. Weasley would call her a Scarlet Woman, and say that she was abusing her boys and turn her out of the house.

"Your imagination is running wild again." George said as if knowing what she was thinking.

"We'll see." Angelina muttered.

He took her hand and kissed it and they began making their way to the house.

They arrived at the Burrow, fingers intertwined and were soon abandoned by the girls who had uncles, aunts, Grandparents, Teddy and Victorie to reacquaint with. Angelina saw Ginny eyes flutter to her and George's intertwined hands and could not feel relaxed through the rest of the day. Ginny, gave her such a supportive smile and tight hug that it was unnerving.

"What did you tell Ginny?"

"What?" A confused George asked.

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

"It's Gin."

"And?"

"And, she'd love nothing better."

"Why?"

"Hmm, probably, because she loves us both." George said with that grin as though she were silly to not think that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Christmas with the Weasley's was its usual cavalcade of chaos. They kids played in the snow; they all had dinner and opened presents. The girls were once again thrilled with their loot from all their uncles and aunts. They got dolls, new training brooms, mini Quidditch supplies, chocolate frogs, and of course the Weasley sweaters. Angelina felt strange receiving an official Weasley sweater of her own with an _A _knitted on the front. It almost felt like she was part of the family. She became even more afraid of what Mrs. Weasley would say when she found out about her and George.

Angelina walked into the dining room. They had vanished the table and several couples were dancing to Celestina Warbeck including Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill & Fleur, Percy & Penelope and George with Alex & Ana. Larry, Charlie's friend from Romania, was helping him go through the records. They didn't seem to agree on anything and were having a silent quarrel in the corner of the room.

"Mummy come dance with us." Alex called.

"Yes, Mummy come."

"Yes, Mummy come." George said grinning.

Angelina joined them for the dance. They really did look like a happy family with the four of them dancing and laughing together.

"Hey." Ron said joining them.

"We were wondering if anyone here wanted ice cream." Harry added.

The girls perked up and jumped into Harry and Ron's arms.

"Ice cream?" Teddy said running toward them sounding offended that the offer was not made to him as well.

George took Angelina in his arms as the children left with their uncles. The music had changed to a slow song and he pulled her body to his. His hand made tantalizing circles on her back. They still had not had the opportunity or sometimes the nerve to tell the family about their relationship.

"Hmm, somehow that seems a little set up." George whispered.

She got tingles as his lips brushed her ear. "I told you that Ginny was looking at me."

"Then good."

"Good?"

"Well, if they already know it won't be a big deal telling them. Besides, after what I'm sure Charlie has to say, our announcement will sound positively boring."

Angelina looked at George in awe. He always took things so calmly like everything was going to work out. She had to admit she did love that that part of him was back. It was one of his best qualities, this ability to take everything as it comes. It was the part she had missed the most. It was the part she needed the most. It tempered her frenzy. "I am glad you are so confident but I worry. It's what I do."

"Well, lets get it over with then." Taking Angelina's hand, and against her protests, George walked toward the center of the room and turned down the music. "Everyone."

"George, no." Angelina hissed. "Stop!"

"Oh, look 'zey are standing in 'zee magic spot." Fleur said.

Confused, the pair looked at the amused faces around the room.

"Oh, you're under the Mistletoe dears." Mrs. Weasley informed.

Looking up, they saw the branch above them.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked. Always the perceptive one, she knew something was going on with the grown ups.

"Well, mummy and Uncle George have to kiss because they are under the mistletoe." Hermione informed.

"Yuck!" Teddy opposed loudly.

The room erupted with laughter.

"Well then, get on with it." Ron said grinning.

Angelina stood mortified with her head in her hands glad that they couldn't see she was blushing. George on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was pathetic." He said loudly before taking her in his arms, dipping her and kissing her properly. Angelina couldn't help it but to kiss him back and her hand went up as her fingers mingled with George's hair. He finally stood up, bringing her with him.

The laughter stopped.

The room was silent.

Even, George's composure was beginning to wear now as he and Angelina stood waiting for judgment. They looked out at the amazed faces of his family. Even the children looked on with quizzical expressions though Teddy's expression was more one of abhorrence. There was no way anyone was going to _ever_ catch him doing that to a girl.

"I 'zink," Fleur began, breaking the silence. "'Zis means 'zat I won."

"No, way!" Ginny yelled. "I said by Christmas. All you said was before the New Year."

"Well, Christmas _is_ before 'zee New Year." Fleur stated haughtily.

George began to laugh as he realized what was going on.

"You, you guys bet? You guys bet that we-" Angelina couldn't even speak the words she was so staggered.

"Oh, don't worry Angelina." Harry said patting her shoulder.

"We knew it was just a matter of time really." Ron said at her other shoulder.

"That is completely foul." Angelina argued, her arms crossed, as a smirk unwillingly crept to her face. "So who won?"

"I did!" Both Fleur and Ginny said.

"I can't believe you children, making gambles on people's lives." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "Arthur, talk to them."

"Yes, that was very bad, children. You are old enough to know better." Mr. Weasley said watching his wife walk away. He quickly turned around. "Now, actually I think I won because if you remember I said-"

"Arthur!" Came a yell from behind him, causing another eruption of laughter.

Pulling Angelina close to him, George whispered, "See." He kissed her temple. "Nothing to worry about."

Angelina had watched Mrs. Weasley exit the room and wasn't so sure. She soon followed her into the kitchen under the pretense of helping with desert.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said taking a pie out of the oven.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked feeling very much like she did when she first brought the girls. She was terrified of Mrs. Weasley's disapproval.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired." She answered her back still to her.

"I mean, are you all right with me and George. I just hope you approve. Do you approve? You don't think it's," her father's words were swimming in her head. "Disturbing?"

"Well, it's certainly not what one would call conventional." Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned to face her. "But, if this war has taught us anything it is how important love is. And how important it is to cherish that love and cherish those we love while we have them. So, if you and George found love then I am happy for you." She moved over and placed her hand on Angelina's face. "And, I'm sure Fred would be happy for you too."

Angelina's eyes instantly welled with tears. All of this was still new for her. She was still learning that loving George did not mean _not_ loving Fred. It was just different. It was almost as if Mrs. Weasley knew and understood that.

Mrs. Weasley just wiped the rouge tear from Angelina's cheek. "You know he loved to make people happy. I'm sure Fred would rather see you two together and happy than apart and miserable. He wouldn't want to see two people he loved so much in so much pain. So, yes I am happy that you are together. For both of us, besides," Mrs. Wesley sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. "And you are a mother so I'm sure you understand or soon will. Our entire lives are made up of trying to make sure our children are happy. That's all we really want. And my how it pains us to see them unhappy. It is very hard to know that no matter what you do you cannot make your child happy. George was so unhappy for so long. I was afraid of the worst. Losing Fred was bad enough but losing George too. But then you came back and did what I didn't think anyone would be able to do. You made him smile again—a real smile. And, you made him laugh. And you made him not hate himself and hate everything else. You made him happy, Angelina. How could I not approve of the one woman who loved Fred till the end and gave me the real George back?" She said her eyes full with tears.

Angelina just dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley's waist as she threw her arms around Angelina's shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow." George said as they lay in bed that night. "Imagine how they are going to react when they find out we are getting married?"

"What did I miss?" She said laughing at his joke. "When did this happen?"

"Bugger, I'm supposed to ask you first aren't I?" He said stretching his arms out lazily.

"Ha ha!"

"No, no you're right. I should do it properly." George brought his arm back and the box—that was not in his hand before—popped open to reveal the most stunning star cut diamond ring.

She gasped. It was the most beautiful ring Angelina had ever seen. Weasley Wizard Wheezes must be doing _very_ well. Her hand unconsciously went up to Fred's ring, which she would always wear around her neck.

"So, will you?"

"George I . . ." Angelina said unable to form a sentence. She seemed to be like that around him a lot.

"George you?"

"You're—you're serious?"

"Only if you say yes. If you say no, then I was only joking." George said with that mischievous grin that she loved. "So?"

"I-"Angelina looked at him realizing that he did not look nervous. He actually looked quite certain. He looked so calm and relaxed as though it was nothing at all. He could be asking if she wanted cream in her tea for all he looked bothered. Oh, he was so annoying. How dare he be so calm at time like this? But, that was George, wasn't it? That was why . . . Angelina just bit her lower lip then smiled. "Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I've got a bad ear. Could you repeat that for me?"

"Yes!" She said laughing. "Yes, George. Yes."

"See how easy that was." He said grinning widely, as if reading her mind again. He put the ring on her finger and pulled her close to him kissing her deeply. "Now, it really is for keeps."


	15. Time Waits For No Twin

George stirred and slowly came to awareness with the feeling he was being watched and a weight on his chest. He awoke to see a pair of large brown eyes in a caramel face staring at him impatiently. The boy had obviously waiting for him to wake up for some time. Even his light brown curls seemed to sit up expectantly.

"Daddy?" He said eagerly.

"Freddy, what are you doing?" George groaned. He looked over to see Angelina missing from her side of the bed. But, the scent of bacon and buns soon told him where she was. He smiled.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Freddy asked.

"No, I'm still sleeping."

"Aww, dad come on. Today's the party. You said you'd take me to get me a training broom today."

George reluctantly sat up and began getting out of bed with the boy, still in pajamas, holding onto him. "I said, that if you were a good boy through Alex and Ana's seventeenth birthday party _then _I would take you to get a training broom." He threw his son over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom.

"But, don't you think that getting me the broom _now_ would give me the motivation I need to be good all day?" The five year old asked eagerly.

"You really are a Fred, aren't you?" George mumbled, shaking his head and smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Good morning family." George said as he entered the kitchen with Freddy on his back. Most of the kids were already at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Daddy!" Sapphire screamed excitedly from her high chair, her red curls bounced and her bright blue eyes true to her name.

George went over and kissed her cheeks. "And how is my little jewel?" He said to his youngest.

She giggled. "How's daddy?"

"I'm lovely, lovely." George answered. He went around and said his good mornings to the kids.

George and Angelina were the only ones who seemed to follow in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley footsteps as far as measure of children. They had—including Alex and Ana—six. Serenity was twelve and going into her second year at Hogwarts, Cassiopeia or Cassie was nine, Freddy—the only boy—was five and Sapphire was three. Luckily for them, they could afford it. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was now an international business and Angelina was a Johnson. They no longer stayed in London but needing more space moved to big house in the country.

"Good morning my lovely." George said kissing Angelina's neck.

She giggled—amazed that she still did that. "Morning love." She turned and gave him quick kiss.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said as George gave his mum a kiss as she helped Angelina make breakfast. "And how's my Freddy?"

"Morning Gramma." He said leaning from George to kiss his grandmother's cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there to help with the party preparations and wrangling the kids.

George placed Freddy in his chair and then sat down himself.

"Fredrick Weasley," Angelina began. "I thought, I told you not to wake up your father?"

"I didn't wake him up mum." Freddy protested. "I just sat there and waited until he _did_ wake up."

"You are so much like Fred." Angelina mumbled as her and Mrs. Weasley's eyes met.

"That is the same thing." Nine-year-old Cassie Weasley sat at the table her dark eyes on her brother accusingly.

"Is not either!" Freddy argued.

"You all are such children." Serenity said rolling her blue eyes and flipping her raven curls over her shoulder.

"No, fighting." Angelina demanded.

"Thank you." Anastasia said entering the room.

"Yes, I was hoping we could avoid the bratty-ness today." Alex said.

"Oh, if it isn't my lovely birthday girls." George said with his arms outstretched.

"Dad, our birthday was how long ago?" Alex said smartly.

"Well, today is the party. Besides, I can still be proud my girls, can't I?"

Alex just smiled, as Anastasia wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Alex soon conceded, slung herself over his back and gave George a hug and kiss as well. The girls sat down at the table with the rest of the family.

"Ana, is Michael coming to the party?" Serenity asked.

George's heart stopped for a few seconds at the mention of the Ravenclaw boy's name. He was not adjusting too well to the idea of Anastasia having a boyfriend. He was certain he wouldn't like the boy. Perhaps if it was someone he knew like Alicia and Oliver's son Tom. At least he was a nice, respectable boy and he knew his parents. It made him a much better candidate than some stranger. At least they knew him. Well, of course they knew Michael's parents. They went to school with Roger and Cho, but it was different. He never really liked Roger's superior air.

"Alex, guess what?" Freddy said leaning over to his sister. "Daddy's getting me a training broom today."

"Really? Do you really think he deserves all that?" Alex said looking at George mischievously.

"No!" Cassie said.

"Shut up!" Freddy yelled.

"You shut up!"

"What did I say?" Angelina interrupted.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Come on Alex," Freddy whispered. "Now, you can start teaching me how to play Quidditch for real and I won't have to borrow anyone else's broom. We can play for hours." He said excitedly.

"I can't wait." Alex said rolling her eyes, with a smirk.

The screech of an owl interrupted the conversation as it swooped down and dropped a letter for Anastasia.

"Hogwarts?" She said confused. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Maybe you got expelled." Alex joked, knowing that she was constantly in greater threat of that than her sister ever was. And by the feeling of her mother tugging on her ponytail showed that she didn't appreciate the joke.

Anastasia opened the letter with her family looking on. "Oh my! Oh, Great Merlin!"

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked anxiously as Anastasia rose from her seat. "What's the matter?" She grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Calm, down Ange." George said crossing the room to meet her. He gently placed his hand on her back. "What is it Ana?" He was a little anxious himself but he wouldn't let on.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"You're what?" Her twin said exasperated.

"Head Girl."

"No way!" Alex said grabbing the letter from her. She quickly read it. "Wicked! This is brilliant; I can never get in trouble now."

"Congratulations honey." George said stunned that anyone that called him or Fred dad could be Head Girl. It was lucky that Angelina was her mum he supposed. But, even she was never _that _good. Still, he couldn't wait to tell Percy.

"Oh, Ana love congratulations." Mrs. Weasley said giving her a tight hug. "Head Girl!"

"Thanks Grandma." Anastasia said blushing.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart." Mr. Weasley said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Grandpa."

Alex just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as if disgusted.

"As for you, Alexandra, I would prefer you to avoid getting into more trouble rather than your sister getting you out of it." Angelina said glaring at her. "If I get one more letter from the Headmistress-"

"It's not all my fault mum. I swear McGonagall has it out for me or something." Alex protested looking at the doubtful expressions on their faces. She turned to appeal to George. She could always get him on her side. "I'm serious Daddy. I don't know what you and dad did to her when you guys were in school, but don't you remember what she said in her opening speech after Ana and I were sorted? 'Merlin, help us that we have another set of Weasley twins.' And, I hadn't even done anything yet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The entire family sat in the living room waiting for the guests to arrive. The cousins soon separated in their respective age groups. The youngest Sapphire, Freddy, Bill and Fleur's daughter Noelle, and Percy and Penelope's son Artemis, were being fawned over by Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson. Rose, Albus, Serenity and James were with uncle Charlie and his friend Larry from Romania. Mr. Johnson and Mr. Weasley were entertaining Lily, Cassie, Hugo and Percy's daughter Athena.

The oldest in the Weasley clan were in one corner of the room. Alex and Ana flanked sixteen-year-old Victorie, while Teddy sat on a chair beside them. They were discussing the momentous introduction Ana would have to do with George and her boyfriend Michael. Teddy looked around restlessly taking in all the peaceful tranquility. It was too peaceful. His mischievous streak began to gnaw at him. He naturally took the opportunity to take the mick out of Alex. It was his favorite pastime. He was the only one who could manage it and get the upper hand on her.

"What did you say Torie? What about Alex's boyfriend Tom Wood?" Teddy said purposefully loud.

Ana and Victorie laughed as Alex's face turned pink.

"Alex's who?" George asked.

"Alex's nothing!" She said indignantly. "Do you know what he said? Do you know he actually had the nerve to say that I was named Quidditch captain over him because Teddy gave it to me? And that since his dad played for Puddlemere United and was a Griffindor captain he should be one too. It's in my blood, he said."

"I can't believe Tommy said that?" Angelina said.

"Tom is Oliver's son." Harry said.

"Thomas Wood is an arrogant prat." Alex argued. "Imagine!"

"What did you say, honey?" George asked, knowing his girl well enough to know that was not the end of it.

"I set him right of course. I reminded him that my mum was a captain for Griffindor _and_ so was uncle Charlie _and_ aunt Ginny, who played for the Harpies _and_ uncle Harry who played for the Cannons and was the youngest Hogwarts Seeker in over a century and one of the best ever _and_ that my dads were the best beaters Hogwarts had ever seen." Alex straightened up looking at the pleased faces of the ones complimented and the amused faces of the other listeners. "So, I said, if you want to talk about bloodlines, I have better Qudditch stock in my little finger than he had in his entire body."

"That's my girl." George said smiling.

"I still say he likes you." Teddy mumbled.

"Ugh!" Alex screamed. "You are so annoying."

"And you like him." He sang.

"Alex and Tom do seem to argue a lot. They always have." Her mother observed.

"That's because they love each other aunt Ange." Teddy said smirking. "They're just both too bull-headed to admit it."

Alex just snorted, folded her arms and proudly turned away from him and Ana and Vicky's snickers.

"It reminds me of another couple I know." Harry said slanting a glance at Ron and Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up Alex, remember it's our last year." Ana teased, as everyone went back to their respective conversations. "Tom doesn't have to be single if he doesn't want to be."

"Yeah, Tom is hot Alex," Victorie began. "Girls are always throwing themselves at him. Practically every girl in school wants to date him; you know that."

"Every girl?" Teddy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, not _every_ girl." Victorie said flustered. She flipped her silvery blond hair over her shoulder while quickly glancing at Teddy. "He was never really my type."

"Oh," Teddy said with a slight smirk. "Really?"

"Ew!" Alex said her eyes darting from one to the other. "Don't mean to interrupt."

The pair looked away from each other, embarrassed. The Weasley capacity of turning bright red was obviously inherited by Victorie. Ana just started laughing again. Her relationship with Michael Davies was sorted so she didn't have to worry about this bit like her companions did.

"Hey Alex," James said running to her. "Since you're captain now you'll give me a fair shot at the team right?"

"I don't know if I want ickle Jamie following me around everywhere."

"Aww, come on Alex, please." James begged. "With Teddy gone Griffindor needs a new Seeker."

"And, you think that'll be you mate?" Alex raised her eyebrow inspecting her cousin.

"Come on Alex, I'm good. I'm sure I'm good. I've got to be good."

"Just because uncle Harry was good doesn't mean you'll be." She said casually leaning on the arm of the sofa. "I plan on winning the cup next year."

"But, you just said: bloodlines." James stated.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?"

"I was talking about me."

James's expression dropped and he downheartedly turned away.

"Don't worry, mate." Teddy said putting an arm around his shoulder. "She's just teasing. She'll let you have a try. She'd just uptight cuz she finally looks like a girl and her boyfriend's coming over."

"Teddy Lupin! Don't make me Hex you." Alex yelled, whipping out her wand, as everyone laughed. Teddy grabbed James and ducked behind him for protection. "Oh, right. Hide behind a twelve year old. Very brave! And, you're going to be an Auror."

Alex didn't have a chance to Hex Teddy as the guests began to arrive including, the Jordan's, Longbottom's, Thomas's, Anastasia's Ravenclaw boyfriend, Michael Davies with his parents, and the Woods. Tom came in behind his parents. Alex watched him enter and pause at the threshold. Running his fingers through his hair, which customarily fell forward on his face, he casually surveyed the room then made his way over to his friends. He said hello to Teddy, Victorie, and Anastasia and mumbled something incoherently to Alex.

Alex crossed her arms tight around her chest and crossed her long, lean legs. She hated this. She felt so uncomfortable. Tom wouldn't even look at her—not that she wanted him to. He was probably looking away to keep from laughing. She knew she looked ridiculous. She wasn't girly like Ana and Torie. But, she did finally _look_ like a girl. Ana and Victorie had commandeered her wardrobe and after many choice statements managed to get her in a short denim skirt and a blue corset top. It showed more of her smooth toffee colored skin that she ever had before and the sapphire color of the top made her eyes pop. They even took her hair out of its customary ponytail and let her perfect ginger ringlets fall down her back.

The boys went out, after Freddy's persistence, to see his new broom in action. He had been bothering Teddy all day until finally the older boy conceded, threw him over his shoulder and headed outside. Poor Teddy could not escape the young Weasley boys who all adored him like an older brother. James dragged Alex out to show her his skill as a Seeker and to incite his cousin's faith in him. James was actually really good, but Alex was not willing to let him know that so early. He was a handful on a good day. And the prospect of being his captain was a nightmare she'd rather deal with when she actually had to. They stayed out until they were called in to eat. The boys ran inside dropping their brooms everywhere. Alex rolled her eyes annoyed that once again she was cleaning up after them. And, if Freddy couldn't find his brand new broom tomorrow he'd have a fit. She should probably hide it to teach him a lesson about cleaning up after himself.

"Do you need help?"

Alex looked up, surprised to see Tom still out there.

"I mean, I could help you if you wanted."

Alex did not respond but just stood up looking at him strangely.

"Aww, come on Ally," Tom said moving closer to her and running his fingers through his hair. It made no difference as his brown locks fell forward again. "You gotta talk to me. I know you're mad at me about the whole captain thing but you know I wasn't really serious. I'm glad that Professor Longbottom made you captain. Really. You deserve it. Besides, you're my best mate. Our mum's are best friends, even. And, since this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts, I've decided we shouldn't fight anymore. You'd think we'd get tired of it by now." He said with that slanted grin, gingerly taking her hand in his.

He really did have a cute smile and his green eyes sparkled.

Alex just started at him resolutely, her blue eyes piercing him. Though, her expression remained unchanged her hand involuntarily reacted as Tom slowly intertwined their fingers.

"Come on Ally, you could at least say something." He said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I'm, sorry I just didn't realize you were actually talking to _me_, seeing as you came in and said hello to everyone else but me." Her eyes turned to the ground. She couldn't let him see that she was really upset.

"I said hello," He protested. "Well, I tried to anyway. I mean, blimey Alex, it's not my fault I couldn't talk to you. I mean, what'd you expect with you looking all like that. I was surprised—I mean—you're like a girl." He stuttered. He always said the stupidest things when he was around her, but this had to be by far the stupidest.

"Well spotted Tommy!" She crossed her arms and settled into her left hip.

"No, I mean I know you're a girl and everything—I just, I don't know, wasn't expecting you to make such a fair one—I mean I knew you would—I mean you are, it's just," Tom threw his hands up in frustration. "Ugh! This is so stupid? This is not what I wanted."

"Then what do you want, Tommy? I wish you would tell me, finally. What the hell do you want?" Alex yelled. "You know what never mind, as much as I love being insulted, especially by you, I think I'll just go in now." She turned on her heels, her hair twirling around her, and headed for the house.

"No, Alex, Ally wait. I didn't mean you—I meant-" Tom finally gave up trying to talk. It was obviously not his strong point when it came to her. He ran after her. It was now or never, right? Catching up with Alex at the doorstep, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to him, threw his arms around her waist and planted his lips on hers, kissing her properly.

Pulling away from her out of breath, he mumbled. "That's what I meant." His cheeks were red, flushed and he curled his finger through one of her crimson ringlets nervously. "You. That's what I want. I want you. I've always wanted you. You know that."

"Oh," Alex said softly.

Tom was beginning to feel a little bit confident due to the fact that she didn't thrash him. It was funny because Alex was probably the only girl he knew where the result of him kissing her might be getting Hexed. He hadn't planned on doing that exactly but he'd wanted to do that for so long that it was worth a thrashing or getting Hexed.

"So?" He asked.

"So." Alex smiled, biting her lip. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because, I'm a prat." Tom smiled and once again pulled her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They had a lot of time to make up for and she thought perhaps looking girly every now and then wasn't _all_ bad.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" George yelled in shock after opening the door and finding Alex and Tom in the middle of a serious snog.

They pair jumped away from each other quickly. Tom turned pale with fear and Alex just dropped her head in her hands. "Ugh, dad, you are so embarrassing."

"I can't do this!" George sputtered. "I can't do this Alexandra. Not you too. Ana and now you too. No, no. It's too much. It is just too much."

"Honey, are you all right?" Angelina asked stepping out and seeing her husband look as if he were about to have a stroke.

"You!" George said turning to her and pointing his finger accusingly. "This is all your fault for—for having girls."

"Daddy!" Alex yelled.

"No, nope. Daddy is no longer here, honey. Daddy has given up." He glared at Tom so severely that Alex actually grabbed the boy by the hand and led him inside and safely away. With Angelina behind him, George turned and reentered the house forgetting what he originally went out for. He stormed into the kitchen. "You have to talk to your daughter. And that—that—that boy." He quickly dispelled the idea that knowing the boy made it easier. After all, he'd known Tom since he was a child. He knew he never liked that boy. He never trusted him. "It's all his fault."

"I thought it was all mine?" Angelina said with a smirk. There was a little whisper in her mind, when she heard George say _that boy_: something about marrying your father.

"This is funny, Angelina? This is not funny!" He said sternly. "Our daughters are-"

"Growing up." She said putting a hand on his arm.

George sat down at the table fuming. "Well, I won't allow it."

Angelina sat in his lap. "I think uncle Georgie needs to accept the fact that his little girls aren't little girls anymore." She gave him a soft kiss.

He put his arms around her waist and looked up at her in surrender. "When did that happen? How could that happen so quickly?"

"I don't know love." Angelina said resting her head on his shoulder. "But, look on the bright side. Pretty soon it'll be Serenity's turn and this'll all be old hat to you." She kissed his neck, laughing.

George groaned not appreciating Angelina's joke. It was hard enough to deal with the twins' audacity to grow up. He did not need to start thinking of the others following in this ill recommended trend. Come to think of it, he really didn't like the way Lee and Katie's son Mark was looking at Serenity. He didn't trust him.


	16. Quidditch Quarrels

**Hey, just a bit of an addition in honor of the last movie. I had been toying with an Alex/Ana sequel with their last year of Hogwarts leading up to the previous chapter. It has a lot of Alex/Tommy and Ana/Micheal and a Teddy/Victoire bit. I had a few chappies written but that's about it. This scene is actually the last chronologically before the previous chapter. If anyone cares to read more I may post the others as well. I may do that anyway, if I have time, and put them in order, but let me know if interested.**

**And I still do not own Harry Potter.**

"And Alex Weasley has the Quaffle, and she's heading for the Slytherin goals. But, there's a bludger coming her way. Oh, no! Weasley's knocked off her broom and she is falling. The Quaffle is loose and it is recovered by Slytherin's Mortier. Weasley is still falling. This doesn't look good. Wait a minute… it looks like Crewed is diving and he catches Weasley. Whew, that was close."

"Fancy meeting you here." Nigel said with a smile as he held Alex in his arms.

Alex opened her eyes, for the first time realizing that she had closed them. She just scowled at him. "What? Why did you catch me?"

"Would you rather have plummeted to your death?" Nigel asked.

"It's debatable." Alex answered.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. When are you going to get over this? Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Overreacting? Are you serious?"

"Crisis averted everyone, Weasley is safe." Mark Jordan continued his commentary. "In a rare show of sportswizardship Slytherin's Captain Nigel Crewed actually saves Griffindor's Alex Weasley. And now it looks like they are…talking? This is an odd turn of events. I wonder what is so interesting that they decided to talk about it during the game? Perhaps, Crewed was planning on saving Weasley and his relationship with this one bold move. Don't mind us you two, just playing for the cup here. Nothing important. Oh, no! And Slytherin makes another goal. The Quaffle just went by Griffindor's keeper without him even noticing it. Come on Wood, what are you looking at? Get your head in the game, Weasley's fine!" He yelled. "Slytherin's now up by ten points."

"I'm not going to keep apologizing for this, so if this is just your way of trying to get me to grovel you are running out of time and I am running out of patience. I can date whoever I want but I chose you." Nigel said haughtily.

"Oh, really? And I am supposed to be so honored that the great Nigel Crewed chose to bestow his cheating heart on me that I should just look the other way when he's whoring."

"I'm just saying there are plenty of girls who want to date me but I want you Alexandra. We are perfect together. You are a Weasley. I am a Crewed. And it's rare to find a girl who likes Quidditch as much as I do at least not a fit one."

"Wow, that's your apology?" Alex said amazed. "That's what our relationship boils down to: the fact that I am a Weasley and I like Quidditch oh and I'm fit?"

"I am just saying we are a good match. We are the same Alexandra."

"No, Nigel we are not the same. The only thing we have in common is the fact that we both made the biggest mistakes of our lives this year. Your mistake was cheating on me. My mistake was dating you. I should've listened to Tommy." She mumbled absently.

"There you go with Wood again. You know, maybe if you spent more time in my bed instead of his, I wouldn't have room for other witches in mine. Some guys might say you are as much to blame as me. A guy can only go so long without you know."

"You are such a pig!"

"I'm a pig? No I'm honest Alexandra. Ask your _friend _Wood. He has no problem shagging whoever he likes."

"Tommy is not my concern. I don't care what he does." She lied. "And Tommy was not my boyfriend. Tommy wasn't trying to shag me while shagging someone else behind my back. At least he's not a liar. He doesn't say he's committed to a girl when he is really not. He doesn't say one thing and do another. He doesn't act like he cares about a girl and then when it comes down to it-" Alex aborted her speech realizing there was too much emotion leaking in and that it had nothing to do with Nigel.

Nigel just looked at her shrewdly. "Of course. Wood would never do that. Not _Tommy. _He is so much better than I am right? He can do no wrong in your eyes."

"You know, every time you talk Nigel, it just makes me happier that I _didn't_ shag you. I'd be sick to my stomach if I was stuck with you as my first. Now, I can ignore you and forget you and you can just fade back into oblivion where you belong." Alex said coldly.

"Look, that came out wrong." Nigel complained. He hated arguing with her. She didn't argue like normal girls. She didn't yell or cry or get emotional. She was always so composed it was unnerving. "Come on Alexandra. Give me another chance."

"Accio broom." Alex ordered still disgusted by Nigel's remark.

"You are making a big mistake here." He said angry that he had made such a fool of himself before the entire school for nothing.

"That's where you're wrong again Crewed. I am correcting a mistake. Like I said, the only mistake I made was dating you in the first place." She slipped off his broom and landed on hers.

"Alexandra!"

Alex flew up to his level. "And stop calling me Alexandra. I hate it. Actually, you can stop calling, full stop."

"And Alex Weasley seems to have wrapped up her…conversation with Slytherin's Nigel Crewed. It's good to have them back in the game. What do you say we give them a hand folks. Weasley's wasting no time though. She has the Quaffle, but Slytherin's Crewed is hot on her trail. She just can't shake him. Ohh, barely misses a bludger there. Oh, no it's coming back. She dodges it again. But it's coming back _again_. What's going on? Oh, no and Weasley takes a bludger to the arm."

The crowd gasped to see Alex's body flailing as her broom spin out of control, but she soon regained her balance and steadied it.

"And, they're calling Weasley down for a substitution. But, it looks like she's going to play. She clutching her arm like all's not well though. Ariana Pucey seemed really determined to get that bludger to Weasley there. Anyone else thinks that was fueled by something other than Qudditch?" Mark asked. After catching Headmaster McGonogall's eye he quickly got back to the game. "Just an observation. Well, Weasley is hanging on. She goes left. She goes right. Now, Crewed is joined by Stanton and Weasley is double teamed. They are not going to make this easy on her. Crewed's face looks like black death. Weasley's taking a dive but the Slytherin chasers are still close behind. There's no way she can get rid of the Quaffle with them on either side of her. She breaking free and —oh no she's still boxed in. I don't know how she's going to get out of this one without giving up the Quaffle. And on the other side of the pitch it looks like Griffindor's Seeker and Captain Ted Lupin has spotted the snitch. And Slyterin's Seeker Flint has spotted it too. Oh, wait Weasley's diving again. She's going down fast and steep. She still going down, down, down, and Stanton is out. This is her chance to pass the Quaffle, but there's no one nearby and Crewed is still on her tail. And Lupin is still in pursuit with Slytherin's Seeker trying to catch up. Weasley's not giving up but she not moving up either. She's still diving. She doesn't have far to go unless her plan is to—oh Merlin is she doing what I think she's doing? She's still diving but the only thing she can do from here is… I think she is. She's doing the Wronski Feint. I'm telling you in five seconds one or both of them is crashing. I guess we'd better time it. Five." He began with the entire crowd immediately joining in. "Four. Three. Two. And Weasley's up and Nigel's pulling up as well…oh but not quick enough. Ohh! He is face down in the dirt. And with that move Alex Weasley pretty much just dumped Crewed on the pitch. Well, it wouldn't be the first time—this week." Mark said grinning. "And another goal by Alex Weasley. She never gives up that girl. And wait a minute, yes! Yes! Ted Lupin has caught the golden snitch. Griffindor wins!"

Alex flew down to the pitch, the pain in her arm eclipsed by the excitement of winning the cup.

"Great snatch Teddy." She screamed wrapping her good arm around him.

"Alex, that was great. How's your arm? That was a wicked hit."

"No worries, we got the cup!" She screamed, knowing how much Teddy wanted that for his last game as captain. Before, Teddy could respond they were attacked by Victoire and Ana. The field was crowded now and the Griffindor team was spread out. "I have to find Tommy." Alex said moving away from them.

"Alex!" She heard as she moved through the crowd.

"Tommy!" They couldn't see each other through the myriad of Griffindor supporters. Finally the crowd parted and they caught a glimpse of each other. "Tommy!" She creamed running towards him. Just as she got to where he was, and saw that he was no longer there, she felt an arm around her waist. She squealed as Tommy picked her up and spun her around. Still with only one arm to use, she wrapped it around him. "We won!"

"I know!" Tommy replied with same intonation. He placed her on her feet and without another thought he leaned forward and his lips were against hers.

They broke apart after the hoots from the onlookers reminded them that they were on a crowded field.

"Um, what was that?" Alex asked surprised, the pain in her arm once again eclipsed by something else.

"Yeah, um, sorry." He apologized, then seemed to change his mind. "No, actually I'm not sor-"

"Alex!"

"Dad!" She yelled turning around and running into his arms. She hadn't time to get over the shock of Tommy kissing her—again, before seeing her dad. Luckily, by his happy expression she was sure he didn't see what just happened.

"Great game honey. Great game Tom."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Tom answered trying to will himself into not to be as red as he knew he was. Luckily, he knew it would be blamed on his exertion from the game and not the fact that Mr. Weasley was seconds away from catching him snogging his daughter. He really hadn't planned on kissing her again, but seeing her with Nigel earlier made all those emotions come to the surface again.

"That was so cool Alex! You totally broke you arm in two." Freddy raved excitedly from his father's shoulder.

"Yeah, that bit's not as much fun as you would think mate." Alex replied, wincing as she remembered the pain in her arm.

"How's your arm honey? Why haven't you gone to get fixed up?" George asked placing Freddy on his feet. The youngster soon went over to Tom to see if he had any interesting broken bones, while George examined Alex.

"Miss Weasley, what are you still doing out here?" Said a voice from a few feet away. The owner parted the crowd and the head of Griffindor House emerged. "Hello George."

"Hey Neville!"

"Now, Alex Madame Pomfrey is out of her wits waiting for you. I know you are excited now but the longer you take to get mended the harder of a job it will be. You don't want to spend the night in the Hospital wing with a bottle of Skel-e-grow instead of celebrating with your teammates. Ask your uncle Harry-not a fun night." Neville said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and started leading her away. "Now, you come with me. I told her I would escort you myself when I found you. Besides, there is something I need to talk to you about. I'll see you a little later George."

"Alright Neville. We'll see you later honey." George said reclaiming Freddy who seemed interested in following Alex in the hopes of seeing more broken bones.

"Bye, dad. I'll see you in a bit. Tommy the usual?" She said turning to face him. She tried to sound casual about it but he could hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Alright." Tom replied, a sly smile creeping to his face.

Tommy stood by the black lake pacing back and forth as he waited for Alex. It was their spot. It had been since their first game together—well, after he woke up. But, it had been their tradition every game since. It was the only time and place they could be apart from the crowd and get some solace and appreciate what they just did before plunging back into Griffindor tower and all the raucousness and distractions that came with it. Besides, Tom needed to think. He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her today. As soon as she came back he would tell her and everything would go from there. After all, he wasn't that bad of a person. And they were really good friends so there was no question about whether they'd get on together. And he had a lot of other things in his favor. And he knew he was going to be Quidditch captain and Alex was one of the only girls who would be impressed by how hard he worked to earn it. She'd be so proud of him. He really wished they would've told him today. At least then he could have started with that conversation. While they were celebrating—because he knew she would be celebrating his triumph—one thing could lead to another and he would find the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. And everything would be going so well that she would respond in kind. And she would respect him more after finding out that he was her captain. He really wished that they had told him already. It would make everything go so much smoother.

"Tommy!" Alex screamed running toward him.

To his surprise she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him this time. Already the conversation was starting off well. Perhaps he didn't have to wait for the announcement of the captain. They could still celebrate their Quidditch cup win and all those other things could still happen in order.

"I have to tell you something! You'll never guess." Alex said ripping Tom away from his thoughts and the scent of oranges from her hair. "You'll never guess who's the new captain."

A slow smile crept to Tommy's lips. So they did announce it. He relaxed his demeanor to look surprised when he heard the news. "Who?"

"Me!"

"What?"

"I know—can you believe it?"

"No! No, I can't believe it. It must be some mistake."

"Mistake?" Alex stepped away from him. "What do you mean a mistake?"

"No, damn it. This is all wrong." Tom said shocked and angered. He did not expect to be as mad as he was. He was not even sure why but he knew that this ruined everything. Why, this. Why this too. Could he not have anything? Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just get what he wanted—just once? His dad would be so disappointed. That's all he ever talked about. He already let those two scores go by him in the game today. He didn't want to hear what his dad would have to say about that. Now he lost Quidditch captain too. It was too much to take. "It's not fair. I wanted this so badly. I've been on the team since my second year. How could they just give it to you?"

"Give it to me? And who exactly gave it to me Tommy?"

"What do you mean who? Who makes the decision Alex? It's not like Professor Longbottom isn't friends with your family. Headmistress McGonogall is friends with your family. And is it really a coincidence considering Teddy is practically a family member too. It's not fair. My dad is the coach of Puddlemere and he was a Griffindor captain; it should've gone to me. It's in my blood. What do you know about being captain?"

"Oh, nothing, save for the fact that half of my family were Griffindor captains. And if you've forgotten I've learned to play Quidditch from the best ever. My mom was a captain and played pro until she had us, uncle Charlie, Aunt Ginny-another pro, uncle Harry—the youngest seeker in a century and for good measure my dads were the best beaters and I've had Papa's entire bloody Tornados roster to help me with my game. So, if you want to talk about blood Tommy I've got more claim to it in my little finger."

"Whatever Alex. It's not fair. You get everything that you want." He yelled.

"What? Is that what you think?"

"Yes! I mean really Alex. Everything is so easy for you. You have everything. Your life is absolutely perfect isn't it? How can anyone else compare—how can anyone ever be good enough? How can any guy realize the insurmountable task that is Alexandra Weasley?"

"Well, Nigel managed to pluck up the courage didn't he? Is it my fault if someone else is too much of a coward to tell me how he really feels? And what does any of this have to do with me being Qudditch captain anyway?" Alex yelled frustrated.

"It has everything to do with it. I'm tired of following you around and watching you get everything you want just because of who you are. Anytime anyone hears your name the world just opens its doors for you. You're from the royal family of the war aren't you? Everything is 'Oh, Alex Weasley, Oh the Weasleys, Oh, Fred Weasley the hero who died in the final battle' I mean your uncle is Harry bleeding Potter even! And Papa J owns the Tornadoes. How is anyone supposed to compete with that?"

"I didn't realize our friendship was a competition Tommy." Alex responded.

"You know what I mean. I-"

"You know what, Tommy," Alex interrupted. "I'm proud of my family and everything they've done. And, I can't help people knowing about my family. You act though it is all strawberries and roses. Everyone knows about my family. _Everyone_. They know everything about my family. They know more about my dad Fred than I do. And they know that my mom married his twin brother. Everywhere I go people know my name and my family and everyone has opinions about it. My family helped save the world. I hear it everywhere I go. How am _I _supposed to live up to that? You have no idea what it's like actually being born into that family. Everyone around me has done these amazing things and I am a constant disappointment them. I'm constantly getting into trouble and letting my parents down. And, the one time—the one time I do something good, the one time I have something for them to be proud of, something I did on my own, something I actually earned, you want to take it from me? How dare you Tommy? How dare you spoil this?"

"Alex wait I-"

"No," she screamed turning back to face him. "I get everything I want Tommy? Fine. So, what I want now is to never talk to you again. I'm done with this, all of it. I'm done with you." She sighed and her voice became soft and sad. "You know I was so happy a few minutes ago. Everything _was_ perfect. And, you ruined it. You ruined everything."


End file.
